


Dear Diary

by Prodedo



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All The Ships, Diary/Journal, Life Pre-Dispair, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodedo/pseuds/Prodedo
Summary: We know their life post-apocalypse, but what will tell us what happened before then? What happened when they lost their memories?





	1. Invited

Dear Diary,

Hey! It’s me, Sayaka, just back from my concert! I have the BEST new to tell you!

Today was the last day before the school holidays, but other than that it was mostly a normal day, well, a normal day for the ultimate po- Sorry! I just can’t wait to tell you, but I’ll leave that to the end.

After waking up I had the WORST ache ever in my neck, I must have slept on it weird or something, however, for some reason, I was feeling special today so I decided to treat myself. I hit the snooze button a few times, stayed in the shower for an extra few minutes and had a sprinkle of sugar on my breakfast. As I walked to the door I kissed the photo of my father on the wall. 

‘I am going to do something great today, I can just feel it,’ I told him, hoping that my intuition was right.

As I walked out the door my cell phone ringed, Satomi had just called. She was distressed about her costume,  
‘OMIGOD! My dress! There’s this HUGE tear in the back! OMIGOD!’ she said, then sent a picture.

I could barely even see it, it was just a stitch loose where the two back pieces connected.  
I immediately said, ‘Just send it to the costume lady! Tsumugi will be able to repair that by lunch if you want, just remember to give her a gift, you know that she doesn’t get paid that much.’  
‘ARGH! Sayaka, it’s like HUGE, there is NO WAY she could do it by then!’  
‘Hey! Remember that time when you literally tore your dress in two pieces in the opening and she managed to fix it by the end of the next number. She is a legend, just stop fretting and get it to her already!’  
‘Fine!’

I felt like throwing my phone right onto the concrete below but just then the bus pulled up.  
This happens like every single day we have a show, there are some times when I wish I could just forget about being the Ultimate Po- I mean… in this group and just be normal. Go where I want, do what I want, talk to who I want, people like Makoto.

He’s so sweet, he loves everyone and everyone loves him. There was this one time when he nursed this injured crane that had been stranded in our school pool and I could do nothing but stare. Sure, he’s a bit of a nerd, and he’s too naive for his own good, but still, there’s something so sweet about him.  
He’s just standing there at the back of the coach, letting other people sit down instead of sitting himself, he so sweet, I wish I could just talk to him, that’s all I want to do, just talk.  
‘Hey! Sayaka! You hoo? Anybody home?’  
‘Oh! Sorry, just zoned out for a moment, what do you want?’

The rest of the day was just a blur, I tried to muster up the courage to talk to him, but either the bell rang, a friend caught me or I just couldn’t say it. It’s weird, I can sing in front of millions of people on stage, but in front of him, I forget the words and my head goes funny. I decided that today, even if I couldn’t muster up the words I could write a note instead.

After school had finished I quickly ran to his locker, I got out my mini notebook, tore out a page and then… nothing. I forgot how to write, I forgot how to put pen to paper, I…

‘Hey! Sayaka! The Tour Bus is here, quick we have to go!’  
‘What? Oh! Of course, I’m coming!’

So that was it, I went to my concert and we performed our show to the most energetic crowd I had ever been standing in front of. Everyone was singing perfectly, all the steps were in time and everything was perfect, or would become perfect.

After the show had finished Satomi burst into my dressing room with the force of a tsunami.  
‘Hey! Um.. Sayaka, sorry about earlier with the costumes and everything but there’s someone here for you,’ she said, sounding as if she just ran a marathon.

‘Thanks, Satomi, did you remember to give Tsumugi that present as I told you to?’  
‘Frig! That’s what I forgot, anyway, I’ll get to that in a bit, there is something more important than that right now.’  
‘Satomi, what could be more important than rewarding those who have helped you?’  
‘How about a scholarship?’ someone said,  
I spun around to see a purple haired man in a black suit looming over me.  
‘Who… Who are you?’ I asked, surprised at this whole situation.  
‘I am Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, I am here to offer you a place at Hope’s Peak, seeing as you are the Ultimate Pop Sensation Sayaka Maizono,’ the purple haired man said, giving off a very calming aura.

‘Wait, what? This is so… OMIGOD! Hope’s Peak? Isn’t that?’ I spluttered, barely even speaking English.  
‘Come on Sayaka, this is you once in a lifetime opportunity, come on, say yes!’ Satomi told me.  
‘But what about us and our group… of course! Talent, but why can’t Satomi and the rest of my group come?’ I protested, if I went alone then that wouldn’t feel fair, the rest of my group worked just as hard, maybe even harder, so then why me?

‘Come on Sayaka, don’t make me repeat myself, we are fine with it, just go! Hope’s peak is, like, the best school in, like the world! Just because we can’t see each other at school next year doesn’t mean that we won’t see each other. Besides, there’s always the reserve course if you need us,’ Satomi said  
‘Go on Sayaka! Let yourself have this one! You know you want to,’ Ayaka said, popping out from another dressing room down the corridor.

I turned back around and Jin was rummaging around in his briefcase, after a while he pulled out a very formal-looking ‘Letter of Acceptance’.  
‘Read this, bring it to Hope’s Peak by the end of the holidays and we can start talent training then, however, if you change your mind then please call me, my number is there at the bottom of the sheet,’ he said whilst emanating serenity.

I took the letter and shoved it into my brand-new leather handbag, one of my fans had given it to me as a gift, it is surprisingly large but still stylish and is one of the few gifts that I could actually use. I was sitting on the Tour Bus on the way back reading and re-reading the letter, trying to find the slightest fault.

I arrived home but my father still wasn’t back. I decided to turn on the TV and continue to read through it. I kept on going through and through just waiting for something to happen.

‘Breaking News – The Letter of Acceptance for Hope’s Peak Academy’s annual Lucky Student has burnt up on the way to the so-called ‘Lucky’ student’s home. The Headmaster Jin Kirigiri has decided that it is time to redraw the results to determine who will be this year’s lucky student,’ the TV blared, ‘And the results are in! This year’s Lucky Student of Hope’s Peak Academy is – drumroll please - …’

‘This could be it!’ Sayaka thought, ‘Maybe it could be Satomi or Ayaka, or maybe, just maybe, it could be…’

‘Makoto Naegi’

That was the chance that I was waiting for, finally, I could talk to Makoto and get to know him with no one interrupting, it will be so fun, just me and him and Omigod I just can’t wait! I JUST CAN’T WAIT!

…Sorry about that last burst, I guess I just can’t control myself sometimes.  
That is it! I can’t believe how fast today change from just an ordinary day in the life of the Ultimate Pop Sensation to the day when I finally know that I can have that one conversation, that one with...

Makoto Naegi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my first fanfiction so I expect there to be many things I could do better.  
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> If you have any ideas, situations, ship requests, other comments please let me know and I shall try to make them happen.  
> In each chapter, I am thinking of having different people's diaries.  
> I shall be posting bi-weekly (As in once every two weeks), but I shall let you know if I am unable to post one week and I will try to make up for it.
> 
> Hope to see you again in two weeks to meet Chihiro on his/her first day!


	2. Lasting Impressions

H-Hello again. It’s me, Chihiro,

Please, I need to tell you… I can’t keep it bottled up any longer.

Maiya has been recommending writing when I get stressed… I would prefer to type, but she says that writing helps keep the brain focused and helps channel your emotions. I guess writing has helped over the past few months but that can’t prevent it from happening. I try to stay calm but everything keeps on building and building until my brain goes into an overflow error and I just crash.

Maiya told me that when I get stressed, I need to try to breathe, relax and think through what happened. What am I stressed about? What caused it? What could I do about it? Often, she said, it is good to start from the beginning and work your way through to the end. It hasn’t worked as well as I hoped it would, however, I am making progress.

Here I go: breathe, relax, think, where did I begin?

Today was my first day at Hope’s Peak Academy.

My father drove me all the way to the school to say goodbye, it’s only been a day and I miss him already. My father is so kind, so gentle, so good. I tried to heave my suitcase out of the car, but it weighed a tonne, I kept on pulling and pulling but no luck. My father instantly tried to help me, just like always, he’s so strong but I’m so… so weak. I can’t look after myself and I can’t do anything by myself and I- ‘I don’t belong here’ I burst out.

‘Whatever could you mean, my son- I mean Chihiro? You are the best programmer in the world, you are the future of coding. There is no reason why you shouldn’t be right here right now. You are stronger than you think, you just don’t know it yet,’ he said, I could see he believed in what he said, only I didn’t. Then he said goodbye, leaving me with my suitcase and laptop, standing in front of Hope’s Peak Academy, the most prestigious school in the entirety of Japan.

But how does that make any sense? How is it even a possibility that I, Chihiro Fujisaki, the same Chihiro Fujisaki that has to dress up as a girl for school just so that they don’t get bullied, am strong? How could that ever mean that I am strong? I am weak. The weakest. Super High School Level Weak, that’s what I am. Weak.

Even these beautiful little butterflies slowly fluttering past me are braver than me. Butterflies aren’t afraid to flutter wherever they please, in all their hues as they dance through the sky, being able to look forward and not worry about how one socially awkward girl could slap them the moment they got in her way.

‘Hey!’ I shouted out, ‘How can you just kill it? It has a life too you know!’

‘What’s y-your problem?’ the anxious girl asked, she was wearing a long purple dress, just clashing with her flowing plaited hair, shielding her already transparent glasses, ‘It’s just a bug.’

‘How could you-? How could you so easily disregard a life like that?’ I immediately said.

‘I- I’m sorry,’ she spluttered ‘I- I haven’t introduced myself yet. Hi- I’m T-Touko Fukawa, Ultimate Wr-Writer. And you are?’

‘Oh! Sorry, I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer, ask me if you need anything!’ I said, ‘but I bet she won’t, no one else does,’ I thought, a little too out loud.

‘W- What’s your problem?’ she then asked, ‘Are you saying that-’

She was interrupted by the sound of an incoming helicopter hovering right above us.

‘I-Is that a-?’

‘Togami Helicopter? I think so.’

Just like every year, I tried to find out who would be coming to this world-famous school. This year the heir to the Togami company, Byakuya Togami, was joining with me. Must be fun, being a multi-billionaire. I wonder what you could buy with that kind of money. Well, a helicopter clearly. But that’s not for a weakling like me. How could I ever be able to handle a helicopter when I can’t even handle myself?

‘What’s your pr-problem? Are you coming or not? It’s becoming quite b-blusterous out here.’

I could barely even hear her over the deafening sound of the helicopter, but I could understand as she began to walk to the front entrance.

‘Urgh, Peasants,’ I heard someone mutter behind me.

We entered the main entrance hall to find an ecstatic young girl dressed in a red sports jacket springing around the room impatiently and a boy in a white uniform standing completely still with hair that reminded me of a video game character, Ryuichi- something, was it? The boy immediately stepped forward but the girl jumped out in front of him.

‘Hello and Welcome to Hope’s Peak! I am Aoi Asahina and I-,’ she said very enthusiastically, ‘I honestly don’t know where I am supposed to be right now,’ she said completely changing from her ecstatic state to her calmer, more confused state.

‘I thought we agreed that I would do the talking and you would follow my lead!’ the black-haired boy stated.

‘Come on! I have been sitting around doing nothing for like an hour before anyone decided to show up, I just had to say something,’ she said grudgingly. Touko looked at her as if she was insane but Aoi soon said ‘What? I decided to walk but then I just couldn’t wait so I ran and somehow, I managed to arrive an hour early. So now I have been stuck here with rule boy there telling me that everything I do is “not acceptable in a school environment” or whatever.’

‘I g-guess that mean that you are K-Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate M-Moral Compass then’ Touko reluctantly said, as if she were dreading having to meet him.

‘That is I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass, at your service,’ the black-haired boy said whilst saluting us.

But why is he saluting me? I am just a weak little peasant. I am not worthy of his salute. I couldn’t be a general or anything like that. They would just crush me like they do with butterflies, they just crush them because they can, because they don’t care about those weaker than them.

‘Urgh, Peasants.’

I recognised that voice, it was there earlier outside, and of course, It was Byakuya Togami.

‘Who are you calling a peasant you… four-eyed lemon!’ Aoi blurted out in defence.

‘Hey, guys, c-could we try calming down a bit-’ I suggested.

‘Yeah, you stuck up potato! Listen to- the little girl here!’ Aoi shouted, then she turned back to me and quietly asked, ‘What did you say your name was?’

‘Oh! I’m sorry, I am Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate programmer-,‘ I replied.

‘But aren’t programmers usually boys?’ she responded.

‘I- I-…’ I stuttered, ‘I- I haven’t introduced you to Touko yet, Touko Fukawa, Ultimate Writer.’

‘Oh! Hey there Touko,’ Aoi said.

But how did she know? She clearly knew I was a boy, why didn’t she just say it? Why can’t she just say it? I can handle it! I- I- I can’t. I am too weak. Too weak to face the truth. The truth that-

‘WAZZZAP! It’s Junko Enoshima in the HASZZZ!’ a puffy haired girl said as she burst through the door. Junko Enoshima, everyone knows Junko Enoshima and everyone wants to be Junko Enoshima. Front page magazines, runway modelling, most Instagram followers, the teenager's dream life.

‘Did you really have to make that your first impression, sis?’ a very reserved girl with a short black bob said.

‘Aw! I’m sorry, don’t you like me treating you like that? You know, like the stupid little poop head you are?’ Junko spat at her, completely changing from the all-out punk rocker to a cute, well, a cute-looking little child.

‘Junko Enoshima! I am very disappointed in you! Is that the way to speak to your classmate?’ a woman behind me said.

‘It seems like only some of us are on time for the first day but I think it is time to go in. I am going to be your teacher for your time here at Hope’s Peak. My Name is Gen Ichigatsu, but you can call me Ms Gen if you want,’ she said, ‘if you would like to follow me, I will take you to our homeroom and we will wait there until your fellow classmates arrive.’

I walked into the corridor where the purple beams danced around my head, I could feel the magic of the school begin to set in. The grand arches, greek pillars all showing how much the school was able to spend on us. For the first time in forever, I felt wanted, as if I could be useful to someone. But how can I be useful when I don’t have a computer. Unless I have my computer I’m just a nobody, a lowly coward who has to pretend someone they’re not just to be able to face themself.

‘Here is our homeroom,’ Mrs Ichigatsu said, standing in front of a classroom, ‘The dorm rooms are just down through that corridor, as soon as everyone arrives we’ll begin the tour of our block of the school. For now, let’s go into the classroom and wait for everyone else to arrive.’

Once we got in a wheeled my suitcase into a corner and got my computer out of my bag and continued with a program I had been working on. Maiya said that doing things I like, such as programming, is a good way for me to reduce stress. I have decided to call this program ‘Alter Ego’, I still haven’t finished it but I feel as if I am very close to finishing.

‘H- Hey,’ Touko said whilst slowly coming over into my corner, ‘C-could I quickly tell you something?’

‘Sure, I guess.’

‘It’s kind of a s-secret, a very b-big secret’ she continued, ‘I j-just need someone-’

A secret- would she want to exchange hers for mine? If that’s true then how does she know? How does everyone know? How- How?

‘HEEEY! Losers! Whatcha doing?’ Junko butted in.

‘Oh! N-Nothing, just- just wr-writers block that I n-need help with.’ Touko replied timidly.

‘Hah! The ultimate writer having writer's block! How lame!’ Junko laughed, ‘See ya later, losers!’

Junko left, leaving Touko in a pile of steam.

‘What’s her pr-problem?’ Touko asked, ‘I wish I could just- just- oh no! Light headed- increased heart rate- nauseous. GET OUT OF MY WAY!’

And on that note, she ran out the door.

‘Look at what you did to your classmate Junko! How do you think you made her feel?’ Mrs Ichigatsu said sternly.

‘I’ll go and try and find her,’ I said, ‘maybe I could calm her down.’

‘But what could I do, I’m just a little girl,’ I thought to myself. I heard Touko crying out down the corridor leading to where the dorms were. I burst open the door and found myself in a large plaza with a white tiled floor, I kept running until I met a crossroads. I heard a door slam to my left. I turned and continued running until I almost crashed into the door to the bathroom.

‘Touko?’ I said, ‘Are you in there?’

‘No! Don’t come in!’ I heard her shout from within, ‘just don’t!’

‘Touko, please, just talk to me, I will be able to help, just tell me what you need.’ I replied.

‘I need… to faint, you could- I don’t know, a taser maybe?’ she replied clearly in fear.

‘A taser? But why?’ I asked.

‘Please don’t ask! Just keep it on you and if I tell you to just shoot me with it, don’t ask, just shoot,’ she said as serious as can be.

‘How can I? I’m just a little girl! I can’t do anything like that!’ I said, how could I? I am weak, certainly not strong enough to shoot someone!

‘Please, just do it! She can’t get out again,’ she said.

I felt that same feeling as earlier, that feeling of being useful. I decided that I am going to do as Touko asked. I am going to find a taser, somehow, in a school. But I couldn’t give up even if the chance was low. I started running around trying to find a storage room of some sort. I had a look at the signs on each of the rooms. There was a trash room, then a Hifumi room, Hagakure room, Leon- Oh wait, those were dorm rooms. Then at the next crossroads, I did what I always do in games, keep on turning left and you’ll find something eventually. I ran and just before the stairs I saw a door to my right. A storage room! Thankfully it didn’t take too long, I was already out of breath from running that much. I shoved the door open.

‘Now, where would a taser be in a storage room?’ I thought to myself, ‘Well, nowhere, but I can’t stop, Touko needs me.’ I started rummaging through the piles and piles of sportswear, food, duffel bags, detergent but finally- ‘A taser!’ I exclaimed. It was hidden behind a pile of expensive looking library scissors that were far too sharp to not have injured someone at some point.

I grabbed the taser and legged it back to the bathroom, I burst open the door and saw Touko standing there, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

‘Aw! It’s a cute little girl!’ she exclaimed, ‘How dull, I only kill those adorable little boys!’

‘Who are you?’ I said in shock.

‘Oh! I guess Touko didn’t introduce me then, bummer. I am Genocide Jill, your friendly neighbourhood serial killer at your service.’

‘A serial killer! How did you get in here and what did you do with Touko? Why do you look like her?’ I shouted.

‘Isn’t it obvious, I thought you were smart,’ she said, looking bored as anything, ‘I am clearly Touko’s split personality, duh!’

‘Wait-What? You are Touko Fukawa, socially awkward, can only hurt butterflies Touko?’

‘Yep! That’s me, got a problem with that?’ she asked.

‘Sorry Touko’ I muttered under my breath.

I fired the taser. Seconds later Touko’s body was lying on the ground, distorted in a way that could not be comfortable.

I did that. I just shot my classmate, but what is this that I was feeling? Was this strength? I have never felt like that before and it feels so good.

‘Wha-WHAAAAT!’ I heard someone shout behind me, ‘How could you do that to your fellow classmate? And what is that in your hand? A taser! Weapons like those are not allowed in a school environment!’

I turned around, Kiyotaka was standing there in pure shock.

‘I didn’t mean- I mean she asked me to-!’ I tried to respond.

‘Hey! What’s going on? OMIGOD!’ Aoi said, running around the corner.

‘The fuck-?’ a big strong guy said behind her, his hair flopping around his head.

He was strong, he could help, maybe one day I could be as strong as he is. I have already been able to shoot one of my classmates! I wonder-

Wait, I just shot my classmate, my friend. I mean, yes, she asked me to, but I just shot her and all it did was make myself feel stronger than I already am. I am such a weakling. Why do I even try? If I have to do this in order to feel strong, how could that make me strong? I am just hiding behind this other person, this mask, this screen between me and reality. I can never do anything by myself. I am a weakling, a good for nothing, weak, little-

‘Chihiro! Why? Why did you just?’ Aoi spluttered, on the verge of tears.

‘The fuck chic? Are you gonna turn on us next is it? Is you gonna kill us is it?’ the floppy haired man said, approaching like a predator about to strike.

‘Mondo Oowada, get down this instant,’ a very calm, but stern voice spoke out from behind him, ‘If you decided to look upon the weapon which Chihiro Fujisaki is holding, you would see it is a taser that requires recharging after each use and, if you looked at the body of Touko, you can clearly see she is breathing and, if you look at the situation of the attacker, you can clearly see that they are not intent on murdering anyone anytime soon. Because, if you decided to look around that is, you would see 15 possible soundproofed rooms in which to commit a crime, whom’s keys are still in the locks, and the person in question decided to shoot them in the toilets. To believe that she had any intent on harming her classmate is ludicrous.’

‘Yeah! But- But-’ floppy-haired Mondo stuttered.

‘Leave it, you lead with your emotions and not your head, as I would expect from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader,’ she stated.

‘Sooooo, while you two are arguing, do you think it would be a good idea to take Touko to the nurse's office or something?’ Aoi suggested.

So that where we took her, well, that’s where Mondo carried her. I offered to help but then he must have looked at me and saw how weak I was and that I am only a little weakling and I can’t do anything right. Just a weak, weak, useless waste of space.

Mondo was so strong, being able to kick a door wide open like that, with an entire unconscious person draped over his shoulder like some little doll.

‘AHH!’ I heard, coming from behind the door.

‘What are you doing? What happened to her?’ I heard a male voice squeal.

‘Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything. Go ask that little chic back there what happened,’ Mondo replied.

The boy instantly ran through the plaza, like an awkward little turtle.

‘Hey! I’m Makoto, could someone please tell me what just happened with that girl, I hope that she is alright,’ the boy said.

‘She is fine,’ the mysterious voice spoke out again, ‘She is just being taken up to the nurse's office until she has regained consciousness. In the meantime, I would like to find out the shooter’s motives,’ she looked dead at me, sending icy chills down my spine.

‘I- I…’ I stuttered, the words were unable to come out of my mouth. I couldn’t handle it. I crouched down and curled up in a little ball. I ended up bawling my eyes out.

‘It’s okay, Chihiro, I’m here for you!’ Aoi said, crouching down next to me,

‘Look what you did! Have you no shame? How can you be so inhumane?’ she shouted back at the mysterious girl, ‘And you! How can you just stand there and not do anything? I’m pretty sure that making other students cry is “not welcome in a school environment” or something like that’.

Aoi was right, he was just standing there. His eyes staring down at me, just looking down at me and that girl, she is also doing it. They were both staring at me, they know I can’t handle it I- I- I-

I can’t take it anymore.

I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t care.

I just sat there crying. The next thing I knew I was in a pink-walled room with Aoi sitting next to me on my bed.

‘Chihiro? Are you okay? Can you hear me?’ Aoi was asking, but trying not to invade, ‘I’m sorry about Kiyotaka and that other girl. I knew I should have gotten you out earlier. I’m sorry, I should have known better.’

‘Th-Thank you A-Aoi,’ I replied, still shaking from earlier.

‘Please, call me Hina, that’s what my friends call me,’ she said, with the warmest smile I have ever seen.

‘So, we- we’re friends now?’ I stuttered, ‘Thank you Aoi- I mean Hina!’

‘Don’t mention it, we all need someone once in a while, and I’ll be here for you. If you need anything, just ask,’ Hina replied.

‘I have j-just one question- How is Touko? I h-hope she is alright, I just can’t I-’ I asked, I just had to know what I did to her.

‘Oh! Of course! I’ll quickly go check on her for you. See you in a bit!’ she said, jumping up and running out the door.

Then it was just me, just me and my thoughts. I tried to just sit there and wait but I just continued thinking and clogging up my brain with worries and I couldn’t just sit here, I had to do something. I remembered what Maiya said and I started writing. That’s where I am right now, writing down all my feelings, all my emotions and all my thoughts. I hope that Touko is okay, I can’t believe I did that to her. She trusted me and then I shot her, sure, she asked me to but to actually do it, I can’t believe I did that.

How can I call myself her friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the second chapter of my first fanfiction! Thank you for all the comments and suggestion of what you want to happen in the following chapters, sorry I couldn't put them in this chapter as I had to pre-write it as I had a very busy week this week. Hope you enjoyed and I will always be welcoming new suggestions.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded in two weeks and it will be one week in with Aoi Asahina!


	3. When You're Late For Battle

Hey there! It’s Aoi again.

Sorry I haven’t talked to you in a while, I’ve had no time this week due to all the events that they decided to host here at Hope’s Peak, so I haven’t had any time to myself in literally ages. There’s been the opening ceremony, a bunch of people showing off their talents and too many assemblies on rules, so many that even Kiyotaka was starting to get bored of it. We have been stuck in this one building for a week and haven’t been able to outside once, I know that there is a garden and all but you would expect some people to get a little cray-cray if they haven’t been outside in literally forever.

We were supposed to be having our first day of actual lessons today, but Ms Gen decided that today would be a great day to paint the walls and floor of the hallways with barf. Everyone else was up and knew where not to tread, but as I woke up late today, I didn’t know what had happened until I stepped out of my dorm room and almost tripped face first into the endless sea of vomit.

I just managed to stop myself from falling when I heard shouting coming from somewhere down the corridor.

‘Seriously, what the fuck man?’, Leon was howling as Kiyotaka shoved a broom into his hands.

‘Profanity is not welcome in a school environment. And today your name is on the cleaning duty rota so you’d better get to work. You shall stay here until you are finished, however, should you be in need of assistance, you can ask Aoi Asahina as she was late to our daily assembly in the canteen’ Kiyotaka said, turning around, ‘And there the donut crazed sleepy head is. Aoi, maybe you would like to help your fellow classmate with his duties for today. In fact, there’s another mop in the storeroom, wait here while I get it for you.’ Then he left Leon standing there looking totally defeated with an entire hall covered in barf waiting for him.

‘You gonna help or what?’ he said staring right at me.

‘Oh, sorry, but I can’t… I have to go do… I mean I have to… Omigod! look behind you! It’s…it’s an evil penguin bear!’, I shouted having no idea what I ended up spewing.

And on that note, I was off.

I don’t even know if he looked, but it is totally hilarious when they do, just yesterday I did that in the canteen and stole Sakura’s protein shake in the cafeteria. Mondo sitting next to her found it hard not to burst out with laughter.

Speaking of those two, after I had just run past the laundry room going to the canteen when I heard Mondo shouting from within.

‘The fuck? Get the fuck off me’ he shouted, I could tell something was going down there.  
‘You wanna fight? Is it? Come at me then! Come on!’ he continued,

‘Is that option really a wise one, Mondo Oowada? You do know you are challenging the Ultimate Martial Artist to a duel, the second strongest person in the world. I expected you to go into things head first but I really don’t believe that you want to have this duel. If I were you I would exit before someone gets hurt,’ Sakura replied as calm as ever.

‘You scared? You coward? Too afraid to fight are ya?’ Mondo carried on, clearly not thinking ahead.  
‘To rush forward into battle where there is no hope is not brave, it is foolish. However, if you want another reason I am not legally allowed to fight you in this scenario unless you strike the first blow, the question is if you are foolish enough to carry it through,’ Sakura replied, making total sense.

I was wondering what would happen next and it was answered by Mondo literally flying through the doors to the canteen, smashing his face right into the tiled floor.

‘You little fucker-’ he said whilst jumping up then bolting it back into the canteen.

I had to go see what was happening so I ran in eagerly but almost got punched by a stray swing Mondo threw at Sakura. 

Other than Sakura and Mondo duelling right by the door, there were a few other people in the Canteen.

Celestia was standing by the window drinking her rose-hip tea like she always does and Byakuya was in the corner reading his book and drinking his Luwak coffee like he always does. Yasuhiro was playing with his new million-yen crystal ball after his last one broke in the trash room. Junko was going at Mukuro about something or other and Sayaka was dancing on a table going through her routine again for the show she has this weekend. Makoto was sitting down trying to eat but also seemed to be the only one caring about Mondo and Sakura fighting in the middle of the canteen.

‘Guys, seriously, stop fighting, someone’s gonna get hurt or something,’ I tried to tell them.

Makoto stood up and started walking over, ‘Yeah, guys, I’m sure we could sort this out peacefully, no one has to-’ Sakura turned to face Makoto, but Mondo kept going. He jumped at her, Sakura ducked but Makoto wasn’t quick enough. Mondo was literally an inch away from punching Makoto in the face but Mukuro shot up and dived straight into Makoto.

‘Ahh!’ Sayaka screamed,

‘Argh!’ Mondo wailed,

‘Whaa-!’ Yasuhiro screamed which was shortly followed by a loud smash,

‘Insolent Fool!’ Celestia shouted,

‘Urgh! Peasant’ Byakuya murmured.

I ran over to try to see what just happened. Sakura was unscathed, she was used to fighting so even if she was hurt, she wouldn’t show it, Mondo, however, wasn’t so lucky. Rather than going straight into Makoto, he went straight into the table that Sayaka was rehearsing on, smashing it in two, causing Sayaka to fall right on top of Junko. Yasuhiro’s crystal ball had smashed into massive shards of glass flying everywhere, causing Celestia to jump out of the way but that made her spill her tea all over herself. Right at my feet, Mukuro was still grasping Makoto with all her might, Makoto was curled up in a little ball waiting to get hit.

‘Hey! Lovebirds! You can get up now!’ I stated.

Instantly Mukuro, Junko and Sayaka jumped up and Junko and Sayaka suddenly shouted ‘What?’.

‘Awwwww! Has Mukuro got a crush on little Naegi has she?’ Junko said teasingly, obviously trying to annoy Mukuro.

‘No! I was simply… helping a fellow classmate… in a time of danger,’ Mukuro stated trying to stop Junko from teasing, but we all knew she wouldn’t.

‘You better be!’ Sayaka shouted at her, everyone turned to stare at her.

‘I… I didn’t mean it like that! I mean Makoto, he’s like… like a brother. I’ve known him for like years, we went to the same school together. I don’t... I don’t think of him like that,’ she said, probably wishing that she hadn’t said what she just did.

‘Same… you’re like… like a sister to me Sayaka. Oh! Mukuro, thank you for saving me, I guess we should take Mondo to the Nurse’s Office. Could you help carry him please?’

Mukuro flung a half-conscious Mondo over her shoulder and left with Makoto.

Kiyotaka burst in seconds later demanding to know what just happened and why Mondo was barely conscious.

After explaining the whole situation, he told me to meet him in the store room.

I thought he was going to get something to repair the table or something or other, but no, as soon as I got there he gave me a mop. I can’t believe I fell for that one again. I almost forgot that Leon was still out there waiting for me to help.

So that was the exciting things that happened today, after that there were just some more assemblies but I had some free time for the first time ever. So that was fun.

Oh! I almost forgot. In the canteen there is like, unlimited food and this afternoon I found the ultimate donuts! I mean, you know how I love donuts but these, these were something else. The slight sweetness in the powdered ones that’s not too overpowering but still delicious, the glaze on the glazed ones melting in your mouth and the jam in the jam donuts, I mean they were the best! I have never had a jam that was so pure and fruity. I really don’t think I should have eaten all three… well, thirty… baskets. I am feeling a little queasy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed Aoi's chapter!
> 
> If you have any more requests for ships then you are more than welcome to put them in the comments below, and I will try and put them in later on.  
> For those of you who are wondering about who I am shipping with Naegi, I honestly don't know exactly how it is going to play out but there will definitely be a bit of each, even if it doesn't become a main relationship.
> 
> Hope to see you again next week with Mukuro when she tries to make people bond rather than fight.


	4. Solitary Spaces

**06:30** \- Woke Up

 

**06:35** \- Gotten washed and dressed

 

**06:40** \- Arrive in canteen and had breakfast - 1 egg, 1 ration of bacon, 1 slice of toast, 1 cup of coffee, 1 slice of melon – There was a weird smell coming from the cooker, must check it before there is a catastrophe in the kitchen

 

**07:00** \- Morning Patrol:

**Asahina** still waking up late - Need to speak with Ishimaru or Ms. Ichigatsu

 

**Kirigiri** is still waking up early and returning then pretending to sleep – need to find out why

 

**Makoto** was doing fine just like yesterday

 

**07:30** \- Others finished breakfast - Need to replace table - Need to make sign ‘The Tables In The Cafeteria Are Not To Be Used As Stages - Please Use The Music Hall To Practice’ – Reprimand Enoshima and Maizono

 

Ishimaru told us to meet up in room 1-A in 15 minutes

 

**08:00** – Aoi and Junko finally arrived at Room 1-A, Ms. Ichigatsu had an announcement:

  
‘Today, class, due to what happened last week, we are going to be having a Cooperation Building Activity! It’s as simple as ABC! Well... backwards. Follow me!’

 

**08:30** – Arrived on Field – Explanation by Ichigatsu and Ishimaru

 

 

_ Notes on the CBA: _

_Takes place on the field in 4 smaller groups:_

_Group 1: Naegi, Maizono, Kirigiri, Kuwata_

_Group 2: Togami, Ludenberg, Ishimaru, Fukawa_

_Group 3: Ikusaba, Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami_

_Group 4: Enoshima, Asahina, Hagakure, Yamada_

Involves 2 smaller activities in groups then all together for 1 remaining activity

 

Oowada began to complain that he was put with Oogami, he stopped complaining after Asahina offered to swap.

 

**09:00 – 10:30** – Activity 1

 

Activity Details:

 

Type of Activity: Blindfolded Obstacle Course

 

Aim: For everyone to get to the end

 

Oowada shouted, said he wouldn’t

Oogami simply said she wouldn’t

Oowada wouldn’t allow Chihiro to – Saying, “That _chic_ is ‘too weak’.”

I offered to be the one blindfolded, they all accepted

 

Blindfold was and thick, black, coarse material, tightly tied by Ms. Ichigatsu

It is an odd feeling, being ‘at another persons mercy’. Having never sustained an injury during battle, being weak towards others is a new experience, not yet sure how I feel about it, there is something ‘new’ about it.

 

 

_ Shouts from others included: _

__

_‘Oh Donuts! Who’s foot was that? Do you mind? You can see I can’t see!’_

**_\- Asahina – Group 4_ **

****

_‘If you expect Byakuya Togami to be at the mercy of others, then you will be wrong’_

**_\- Togami – Group 2_ **

_‘Omigod! Girl, like, get off me! Can’t you, like, see that’s my foot you just trod on there?’_

_**\- Enoshima – Group 4**_

_‘The fuck, man? Really? Why can’t Sayaka do it instead?’_

**_\- Kuwata – Group 1_ **

_‘Okay, class! If you are all ready then please, guide your chosen member to the beginning of the course, then we can start the race!’_

**_\- Ms. Ichigatsu_ **

I expected my team to tell me where to go, but no, Oowada immediately flung me over his shoulder and shoved me down at the beginning of the course.

 

I had to ask whether I was facing the right direction, which I was, but I had to wait for approximately 5 minutes for the rest of the groups to get to the beginning of the course.

 

Ms. Ichigatsu told the people who weren’t blindfolded that they could only stand behind the rope but they could say whatever they wanted to – not a sensible Idea as some people still have not matured enough yet.

 

 

Part 1 of B.O.C.:

 

Maze consisting of what felt like a thick rope and meal poles stuck into the ground.

 

Difficult to navigate as it was hard to distinguish between everyone shouting at us. Maizono utilized a clever strategy and sung the directions for who I thought was Kuwata – actually Naegi, he offered to be blindfolded after Kuwata refused.

 

Ishimaru began to cease the riot of voices and showed that it was in fact him who was blind folded for his team. After his unsuccessful attempt, Togami used what seemed to be a loudspeaker to tell Ishimaru where to go. Oowada began to complain that it was against the rules – as Ms. Ichigatsu said after, it was not.

 

After bumping into each other numerous times Aoi and I decided to team up and help each other get to the end. The aim was for everyone to get to the end – Not to be the first.

 

It took approximately 10 minutes to get round that as no one was shouting the correct directions

 

 

Part 2 of B.O.C.:

 

Fujisaki – ‘This part’s a bridge like thing, there is a bunch of long wooden planks you have to walk across.’

 

I heard Naegi at the end of the course already

 

‘Woohoo! Come on! Everybody do the conga! Everybody do the conga!’

\- **Maizono**

 

Makoto sounded as if he was enjoying himself, I heard him join Maizono’s conga line.

 

I also heard that Kirigiri and Kuwata had no intentions of joining Maizono’s conga line.

 

That’s when the idea occurred to me – Asahina and I should utilize a conga line formation to help us in clearing the current section of the course.

 

Asahina was surprised at my request but agreed to this formation. There was only one other problem – to find the beginning of the bridge.

 

This was up to the others, however, it took a while for them to decide on who the caller would be.

 

‘Hey! Fucking listen to me! I should be the caller.’

\- **Oowada**

 

‘With your incapabilities, it would be unwise for you to be the caller.’

\- **Oogami**

 

‘Like, could you two just, like, not? I mean, get someone else if you are gonna, like fight this about, like, nothing, like.’

\- **Enoshima**

‘Yeah, make Chihiro do it or something, she’ll be fine with it.’

\- **Hagakure**

‘M-Me? Why do you want m-me to do it? I can’t! I can b-barely see!’

\- **Fujisaki**

 

\- After a few seconds - ‘Hey! Mondo! What are you doing?’

\- **Fujisaki**

She said that she could see now that Oowada had flung her onto his shoulders.

 

‘Happy now?’

\- **Oowada**

 

From there Fujisaki was in control and was able to guide us along the bridges until we managed to get to finally get to the end of that part of the course.

 

 

Part 3 of B.O.C.:

 

Commander Fujisaki was performing well in her new role.

 

‘This section is a mine field, along the top is the numbers 1-9, 1 on the left and 9 on the right, on the left the are the letters A-I, A at the top and I at the bottom. Each square is about one metre across. Mukuro, currently you are standing in front of square 5I. Go onto it.’

\- **Commander Fujisaki**

 

She followed on like that, shouting ‘5G’, ‘4F’, ‘1F’, each call getting us closer and closer to our goal.

 

The shouting continued, but finally she shouted ‘2B’, then ‘1A’ and I immediately knew we came to our goal. Ms Ichigatsu’s whistle blew and instructed us to take off our blindfolds that had bound us to the game.

 

‘Well done everyone! I can already see that it is starting to work on some of you. Others... not so much. We will be having a short break but then we will be going on to our next activity.’

 

Everyone sat down on the grass, most of us under the large oak to protect us from the sun that was still blasting down, but not Enoshima. She was sunbathing, but what more did I expect of my sister, she is the Ultimate Fashionista after all.

 

Ms Ichigatsu after a while said that she was going to the staffroom to get a drink and that everyone else can get started on the next activity.

 

She got up and left, forgetting her bag that she always carried.

 

‘Hey! Could someone like explain what the next activity even is? She didn’t even tell us!’

\- **Asahina**

‘I wish I could help, but no, even I do not know what Ms Ichigatsu was planning for stage 2 of the CBA.’

\- **Ishimaru**

 

‘Oh! Ms Ichigatsu forgot her bag! I’ll go take it back to the staffroom!’

\- **Makoto**

‘Makoto Naegi, wait. Don’t you think that it is at least a little odd that right now is that time she left her bag here? If you noticed you would remember that she always wears it, she doesn’t even leave it in her room, let alone with 16 teenage students.’

\- **Kirigiri**

‘I was waiting for someone to notice. Makoto, check the bag.’

\- **Togami**

 

So, he did. He was reluctant at first, but soon found what everyone was looking for.

 

A small, pale yellow envelope.

 

‘C’mon Makoto! Open it! I wanna see what’s in there!’

\- **Hagakure**

 

Makoto slowly slid his finger along the seal, and gently pull out the small piece of paper hidden within.

 

It read – ‘Congratulations, class, for finding the first clue! I hope you enjoy Activity 2, the treasure hunt!’

 

 

**10:30 – 12:00** – Activity 2

 

Activity Details:

 

Type of Activity: Treasure Hunt

 

Team 1 and Team 2 immediately knew they had the upper hand – Kyoko being the Ultimate Detective and Togami being the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy

 

Our Team 3 began to rely on Chihiro, she was smart and new about codes and sequencing, but Team 4 felt just as hopeless as they did in the previous activity, so Asahina came up to me and they forced themselves into our group.

 

Written under the congratulations was the first clue was this:

 

‘The second clue is somewhere near, look high, look low, there’s nothing to fear. Here’s a hint: It’s closer than you think.’

 

I noticed that Ms Ichigatsu decided that rhyming would be appropriate. It did not go well with most of the class but we all decided to follow along with it anyway.

 

Asahina, Hagakure, Naegi and Maizono started searching the ground whilst Oowada and Kuwata began on the tree. Ishimaru, Togami and Ludenberg started talking and the rest started roaming the fields. This left Fujisaki, Kirigiri and I with the card.

 

‘This doesn’t seem like some sort of code or cipher, there could be something else hidden on the card somewhere...’

\- **Kirigiri** – Under her breath

 

‘Um... I think I might have an idea!’

\- **Fujisaki** – Poking out from behind the card

 

She grabbed the card out of Kirigiri’s hand then proceeded to flip it over.

 

‘Or it could just be on the other side of the card.’

\- **Kirigiri** – Surprised at not checking the obvious first

 

The next clue read:

 

‘I needed some time to hide the clue, go to the dorms, then FUNAFUTI.’

 

‘Hey! Everyone! We found it!’

\- **Fujisaki** – Catching on the the Cooperation element of the CBA

 

‘What? How did the likes of you find it before I, Byakuya Togami?’

\- **Togami**

 

‘As if that matters, we need to go to the dorms now. Come on!’

\- **Kirigiri**

 

We all headed to the dorms as fast as we could. Oowada needed some help from Kuwata to get down from the tree he got himself stuck in – possible injuries, must follow up – but everyone else was fine.

 

Once we got to the dorms, everyone split up to start searching for the next clue. Oogami and Asahina searched the canteen, Yamada, Hagakure and Enoshima searched the dorm rooms, Kuwata, Oowada and Ishimaru searched the bathhouse, Fujisaki, Fukawa and Togami searched the laundry and Ludenberg went to the warehouse.

 

Makoto stayed with us and asked about what the clue said.

 

‘It said to go to the dorms, then Funafuti, however, I do not know where Funafuti is referring to.’

\- **Kirigiri**

 

‘Oh! I know! On tour I had a concert there! It’s the capital city of the island nation of Tuvalu.’

\- **Maizono** – Popping up from behind Naegi

 

‘Tuvalu? That would make sense, considering that ‘Tuvalu’ somewhat rhymes with ‘hide the clue’ Tuvalu would make sense.’

\- **Kirigiri**

 

Makoto began to half-smile and let out an adorable little laugh after realising what the clue said.

 

‘I think that maybe a girl should go fetch the next clue, I don’t think that Ms Gen would ever go into the boys lavatories...’

\- **Naegi**

 

He was correct, stuck to the back of the girl’s bathroom there was the next clue.

 

‘Just one more place is left to go. Get to the 5th floor, and don’t be slow!’

 

And I was off.

 

I shouted for Asahina, Oogami, Kuwata, Oowada and Ishimaru as they were the fastest out of the rest.

 

Asahina and Oogami ran straight out of the canteen but only Kuwata exited the bathhouse. Us four bolted it up the stairs and after all 4 sets of stairs, we were on the 5th floor.

 

Kuwata checked the classrooms and Asahina ran down to the Bio Lab, Oogami ran to the dojo and I headed for the garden.

 

‘Mukuro! Congratulations! You got here just in time! Now we could wait for the others to arrive!’

\- **Ms Ichigatsu**

‘However, I could go and get everyone else so they don’t waste time checking other rooms.’

 

It was unlike me to not do exactly as I was told, but I could see that that was exactly what Ms Ichigatsu wanted. I bolted back out and told Kuwata, Asahina and Oogami that Ms Ichigatsu was in the garden then I shot back downstairs to tell everyone where Ms Ichigatsu was.

 

Kirigiri had already gathered everyone and started to go up to the 5th floor but I could see that Makoto and Hagakure were visibly holding Oowada and Ishimaru apart, both Oowada and Ishimaru were growling at each other and giving each other dirty looks – need further details and must report to Ms Ichigatsu.

Once everyone had made their way to the garden on the 5th floor Ms Ichigatsu and the others that were already up there had prepared a picnic for everyone and told us to join them. Ms Ichigatsu has always had a liking for british culture and as it turns out, picnics are very fun indeed.

 

**12:00 – 1:00** – Picnic in the Garden

**Lunch** – 4 ham + cheese sandwiches, 4 cherry tomatoes, 3 sticks of carrot and cucumber each, 1 plain biscuit and 2 cups of dilute apple juice.

After everyone had finished with their food, we decided to head back outdoors to where we were told the next activity was going to take place.

 

Outside we saw that there was another obstacle course laid out for us, this time it looked more challenging. There were high walls, high ropes and at the end there was this ladder and some sort of box.

‘Okay class! This is your final activity of the day, all you have to do is get to the end of this obstacle course and open the box to get... well... you’ll see!

 

**1:00 – 3:00** – Group Activity

 

Activity Details:

 

Type of Activity: Group Obstacle Course

 

All 16 of us dashed to the beginning of the course to be met with a 5 metre high wall.

 

Both Asahina and I began trying to scale it but the was nowhere to hold on to causing us both to fall back down.

 

‘Hina, get on my shoulders, then see if you can reach.’

\- **Oogami**

 

‘ ‘Kay, just be careful!’

\- **Asahina**

 

Asahina bounced off the wall and flung herself onto Oogami’s shoulders, but she didn’t stumble. Asahina then stood up, jumped and grasped onto the top of the wall.

 

‘Oh donuts! Could someone please push me up, I can’t really do a pull up.’

\- **Asahina**

 

I decided that it would be best if I were to help so I climbed onto Oogami’s shoulders and helped push Asahina onto the wall.

 

‘Oh! Look what we have up here!’

\- **Asahina**

 

After a few seconds Asahina chucked one end of a rope down.

 

‘Sakura, could you hold one end while I jump down? After that could, like, Chihiro or someone light go first, I don’t think I could lift Sakura.’

\- **Asahina**

Fujisaki, Fukawa, Ishimaru and Kuwata were the next ones to go over, followed by Enoshima, Kirigiri, Naegi, Maizono and Togami. Reluctantly Ludenberg went next, then Hagakure and I. Next Oowada came over to help with Yamada and finally Oogami was pulled over.

 

 

The next stage to complete was the high ropes.

 

Kirigiri pointed out that at the end of the high ropes course, there was a plank that they could use to get to the final stage, but by the looks of the course, you would need to have someone on all 4 of the ropes.

 

 

_Out of the 16 of us, we decided that this is how we’d organise ourselves:_

_Head Person: Togami_

_Head of Ropes / Rope 1: Ishimaru_

_Rope 2: Naegi_

_Rope 3: Ikusaba_

_Rope 4: Kuwata_

****

_Head Belayer: Oowada_

****

_Belayers: Hagakure, Asahina, Oogami_

_Head Coordinator: Fujisaki_

_Deputy Head Coordiantor: Fukawa_

_Back-up Checkers: Maizono, Kirigiri_

_Observers: Enoshima, Ludenberg, Yamada_

 

First of all we attached the players to the ropes and the belayers stood in their positions. Fujisaki and her team got ready to the side and Ishimaru ordered us to start climbing the poles onto the high ropes course.

 

Asahina wasn’t too violent with her belaying but I told her that she could be more forceful, which she quickly took on and that meant I could climb faster.

Once we were all at the top, the real challenge began.

 

It was simple at first as there were ropes hanging down that we could balance ourselves with, but then there were none. All we had was one long rope draped across all 4 of our courses.

‘Taka! Leon! Grab the ends of the rope and lean back, trust me.’

\- **Fujisaki**

 

‘The fuck Chihiro? Why would we wanna do that? We’ll just fall!’

\- **Leon**

‘Not if you both do it at the same time. Just trust Taka.’

\- **Fujisaki**

 

‘We shall do it on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!’

\- **Ishimaru**

 

It was clear that Leon was unsure whether he was going to fall or not, but he did not. I realised that what Fujisaki wanted next was for Makoto and I to grab on so all four of us could cross together.

 

Once we were at the end of that part we finally reached the plank at the end, then Makoto had one of his brilliant ideas and realised that we could use the same technique to get back but using the plank instead, which we all managed to do.

 

The final struggle was getting down, due to the size and shape of the plank, you would need to use both hands to help bring it down, so at least two of us needed to be lowered down by the belayers. The two chosen were Ishimaru with Oowada and Kuwata with Oogami as they were on opposite ends and were the two strongest out of them all, leaving ~~Makoto~~ Naegi and I climbing down without holding anything.

 

Once everyone was down, all eight of us helped carry the plank to the place where we could cross to the final stage.

 

 

The final stage consisted of a very high stand with a rope going down and a pedestal with a key at the top.

Togami immediately started scaling the wall using the rope and was soon at the top of the stand.

 

‘Who else is finding this part too easy?’

\- **Togami**

‘You’re right, but I guess that you’ll only find out once you take the key.’

\- **Kirigiri**

 

Togami already knew he was going to and swiped the key, but the moment he touched it, the rope he used to climb up fell. It would have hit Makoto right on the head but I instantly ran up and pulled it out of the way before that could happen.

 

‘So, was that a pressure activated switch?’

\- **Fujisaki**

 

‘That should be obvious by now, but the question is how on earth do I get down?’

\- **Togami**

 

No one had any idea. We looked around the stand to see if there was anything around the base. We thought about using the plank but that would be too dangerous and it could fall over too easily.

 

‘So, is um... Is he going to have to jump off or something?’

\- **Yamada**

‘Hifumi, you can clearly see that we have no way of cushioning his fall, we do not have the correct materials for that.’

\- **Kirigiri**

‘But there is something that I am surprised no one has thought of that we could use, we were only just given it though.’

 

And Kirigiri was right, the rope that dropped to the ground when Togami grabbed the key.

 

Hagakure piped up, saying that he actually knew how to tie a knot. The problem was that Togami was the one who had to tie it and the chances of him cooperating were very slim. However, it would have been foolish to not cooperate in his current situation.

 

Once Oowada had thrown the rope up to Togami, Hagakure was quickly going into his knot tutorial, though neither Togami nor Hagakure have excellent communication skills.

 

After approximately 20 minutes full of Togami and Hagakure shouting at each other, Togami finally tied the knot he wanted and could start climbing down.

 

‘I see that Ms Ichigatsu could see that that would be the only way she’d be able to make me cooperate, she is a lot smarter than what I first thought.’

\- **Togami**

 

Right next to the tower there was a small box that was locked shut.

 

Togami then took the key he had collected from the top of the it and swiftly unlocked the box and opened it to reveal...

 

Our room keys.

 

‘That girl is so crazy! Was she gonna, like, keep us out here until we finally decided to get along or something?’

\- **Enoshima** – **Rock Star Personality**

 

‘You finally figured that out then, well done Junko!’

\- **Ms Ichigatsu** – From right behind us.

 

‘But you don’t have to worry about that now, you passed! Let’s all go back and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day!’

\- **Ms Ichigatsu**

 

 

**3:30** – Arrive Back at Class 1-A/End of School

 

**7:00** – Dinner with Classmates

 

**9:45** – Evening Partol 1

 

**10:00** – Night Time

 

**10:15** – Evening Patrol 2

 

**10:30** \- Back to Bedroom - Washed and Prepared for bed

 

**11:45** \- Final Evening Patrol

 

**12:00** \- Bed

 

 

_Further Notes:_

**_Kirigiri_ ** _still sneaking out at night, must inform Ishimaru_

**_Oowada_ ** _needs table repaired in his room_

**_Makoto_ ** _lock still broken, need to get someone to look at that for him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for finishing chapter 4!
> 
> Please, if there is anything that I could do better next time, or something you would like to see, or an event that you want to see happen then please do comment in the comments sections below!


	5. That Creep

Celestia Ludenberg is here again, just like she was yesterday,

 

Today was rather eventful to say the least, all the commotion happening around me, I was surprised that no one got hurt, at least physically.

 

As you would expect, after I woke up I rolled my dice until I got my Yahtzee after only 7 throws. All 6’s means that something unexpected is going to happen, may I say that I did not expect what was going to happen this day.

 

After my usual morning cleaning routine, I decided that for what was going to come, I shall wear my second favourite dress. I knew the risks of wearing my favourite dress and as I had not rolled all 3’s I knew that at least something bad was going to happen today. How do I know this, you may ask, you should know my luck and how I need not to guess and from my gambling ability how I can recognise patterns in people’s behaviours.

 

On the point of people’s behaviours, I could see that Kiyotaka’s was no different from usual but Toko’s was surprisingly punctual today. Once the rest of our classmates slowly trickled in, Kiyotaka announced that breakfast shall start. Hifumi, Mondo and Aoi all leapt like savage beast towards the food that had been prepared for us. I simply retrieved a small croissant and made my way to the back of the canteen out of reach from the rest of those fools.

 

The croissants today were delightful, their taste and texture were both very well done, however, they left my throat feeling rather dry. Having not had a drink with my breakfast yet I stood up and made my way back to the centre table.

 

After looking around for a while I decided on leaving the task in question to Hifumi Yamada. Though before he has made a mess of it before I am determined to have him trained to serve me proper milk tea.

 

‘You there, Hifumi,’ I simply said,

 

‘Ms Ludenberg, um, how may I be of service…’ he replied, rather timidly.

 

‘I require a cup of fine milk tea, you should have learned how to prepare this to my standards by now,’ I stated, waiting for him to rush back over to the kitchen.

 

‘Um.. Okay, please, don’t hurt me!’ he squealed like the little child he is as he rushes back over to where he belongs.

 

I was waiting for a few minutes before I became bored and decided to walk into the kitchen with Hifumi to see how much longer it would take him. Once I entered though, I must say that I was surprised as to what he was doing. He was adding the milk to the tea whilst it was brewing, exactly how I asked.

 

‘So, you finally learned how to make milk tea properly, Hifumi,’ I said, surprised but not showing it at all.

 

‘Eek! Ms Ludenberg! I didn’t see you enter, um… why are you in here?’ he replied quickly changing back from his squealing state to his normal confused little self. The fool suddenly realised that he was still making my tea and almost spilt some but he managed to stop it before it got everywhere. I was not expecting that finesse from someone of those… proportions.

 

‘It was nothing, I was just getting bored because of how slow you were being,’ I replied grinning, whilst wanting to bash his head in for almost spilling some of my tea.

 

 I decided to leave the kitchen and let Hifumi carry on with his duties whilst Kiyotaka was blabbering on about current events that clearly no one, except maybe Naegi and Kyoko, was listening to.

 

Once Hifumi had finished preparing my tea he walked out like a butler with a tray in hand, upon which was my delightfully well-prepared cup of milk tea. Each sip was divine, it almost compared to my usual cup back where I used to live, as _her_. This memory caused me to almost break the handle of my porcelain cup but I regained my strength to fight it.

 

Soon after that little outburst, Kiyotaka announced that all of us were to go to class at that moment. I had finished my tea so I had no objections, but there were clearly some rivalries happening between Leon and Mondo and Kiyotaka about leaving at that time.

 

Once we got to class Ms Gen was ready and waiting with a quite eager look upon her face. She announced that ‘Today is going to be your first true day of talent training, so to help, we have Nekomaru Nidai here to help build on our talents and help us work together.’

 

‘Come on! Let’s get those eager butts ready to train!’ a rather Neanderthal-looking man started shouting at us. As I had no interest in hearing a rant from anyone other than myself today.

 

Mondo went right out of the door and soon we could hear a motorbike revving from our classroom window. Sayaka needed little help getting onto her desk and going through her choreography and Nekomaru told Junko to meet up with Mahiru in his class and that she could help with Junko’s fashionista talent. Hifumi and Touko both went to the library and I decided to go to the rec room to which I was followed by Hifumi, which I had noticed but didn’t decide to act on it as I decided to have a game with him.

 

‘Do you know how to play Shogi, by any chance, Hifumi?’ I asked once I had sat down on a rec room sofa.

 

‘Well, um… Of course Ms Ludenberg!’ Hifumi replied, rather ecstatically, ‘do you know how many fandoms have games of Shogi implemented into them Ms Ludenberg?’

 

I allowed him to blather on about his fandoms as long as he taught me Shogi. I decided that I must learn how to play properly as I have only entered a Shogi tournament once and had no idea how to play.

 

Once we were done Hifumi started preparing for another round, but Byakuya Togami entered the rec room and asked for me to follow him somewhere. He was not the kind to play tricks or do anything unorthodox, so I decided that he would probably add value to my time.

 

He took me to the archive at the back of the library and gave me a book that he told me to read. I assumed that it would be on some sort of assassination or serial killer, but no, it was on the principals of the stock market. I was quite confused but didn’t show it, so I waited for Byakuya to explain his actions.

 

‘I have noticed your skill when it comes to risk and taking chances, that is to be expected of the Ultimate Gambler’. However, other than in underworld gambling there have been few ways that you could have been of use to me. But when I reflected on how I first got into my name I remembered how the stock market can be a great first step into being a Togami. Due to your skill, or luck as some would call it, I see it fitting to ask you to become a member of the Togami company. Should you be of use then we shall see you to be a full-time employee and maybe you could get yourself even higher up the ladder. I will give you a day to consider my offer, tell me by breakfast tomorrow and if you join then expected to be taken to great heights, if not then I shall leave you in your underworld. I bid you good day,’ and with that, Byakuya decided to leave the archive leaving me shocked but still politely smiling away.

 

I told myself to talk to Byakuya about that tomorrow breakfast and that I would consider his offer tonight whilst sitting on the roof, where my mind is the clearest up here, under the stars.

 

I did get a rather large shock once I exited though. Hifumi had followed me again, which I expected, but what I was not prepared for was to see him drawing what appeared to be myself in one of his stupid little comics.

 

I was infuriated, how could he be thinking of me whilst he should be off doing his nerdy little fanfic creating. Why should I be brought down to his measly little comics when I am Celestia Ludenberg I am Celestia Ludenberg god dammit!

 

‘You insolent fool! How dare you!’ I shouted, enraged.

 

‘Gah! Ms Ludenberg, I’m sorry!’ he stuttered.

 

‘You better be! When I get to you I swear-’ I tried to tell him before he ran off with a deafening ‘Eek!’.

 

After that incident, I closed myself back in the archive and let my rage out. To be seen like this, in front of everyone is just not what Celestia Ludenberg does. This is not Celestia Ludenberg, I have to do better.

 

As you can see I got quite mad at myself at that point, Hifumi does need to be taught a few lessons before he can move up from D rank, but at this stage he seems unfortunately very far away from reaching those standards.

 

So number 6 was right today, again, there was something very unexpected happening today. I certainly didn’t expect that creep to be drawing me of all people in his comics. At least he knows who the most important people around here really are though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Celestia's diary, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please, should there be anything that you would like me to add or something you like or didn't like, then please tell me as the comments section is there for a reason!


	6. Stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are multiple, kinda 'suggestive' scenes, nothing explicit happens at all but there are multiple references and -almost- happening scenes. For those who still want to read, then carry on and enjoy!

Standing in the corner once again, with rich, vibrant lights firing at my face, with smoke filling the air that is making me choke and making me breathless, but still not moving an inch. Master tells me not to and if I were to back down from Master’s request, I would be no better than those slutty pigs and big boobed girls that Master hates. But not as much as me, I could feel myself drowning on the pure hatred he bestows upon me. The way he smirks, even when he looks at me. I can feel every look piercing my flesh like a poisoned arrow from cupid’s bow.

 

I see the light, the rays of the sun glowing of Master’s forehead… my Master’s forehead. His grand portrait hanging in the desolate surroundings, making every curve burn into my eyes like a raging fire that is begging me to dive right in whilst all the while shoving me out and telling me to keep at bay while he impresses all those around him. He tells me to leave but my internal blaze is telling me to disgrace myself and do unimaginable things, things that would mean he would punish me by thinking that I am just another one of those fat pigs badgering for his precious time, but what he does not know is that being unable to penetrate his soul with my restless love is the greatest punishment of all. Let me be your servant, your slave. Let me do all your dirty work for you and once done let you dirty my worthless body.

 

My nights are constantly filled with your image, and now you have infected my days with you heavy aura that makes me tremble every time I hear your name. Every image becomes slowly sown together with each other, intertwining and forming the fervid frames fluttering along creating my ultimate fantasy.

 

My Master, my fantasy is yours and I shall long for myself to be too.

 

_The dim candlelight barely showing the sculpted prince that you are, the velvet cushions turning maroon after all the dirty work you make me do. But your face, once finally in view, reminds me of every agonising moment that you blessed upon me. Without a sound, I know what you want, you lean in, your exquisite strength grasping my arm and pushing it down into what I feel would be my final resting place, until I am awakened by your soft voice dancing into my ear, telling me exactly how you would like it, for I am your servant, your slave, your worthless little toy that you can dispose of whenever and wherever you wish. You were just about to lean in for our first touch… of those sorts…_ but this fantasy was banished from my mind as a pig tried to talk to me, wearing this deranged wreck of dazzling neon stripes, blocking off not only my view but also my imagination, my centre of inspiration… my utopia.

 

But just then, in a shrill tone, the milkmaid tried grabbing at my attention.

 

‘Hey! Touko! C’mon, have some fun already. I’m going to the snack table, I need some donuts, like, now,’ she shrieked.

 

‘As if you’d need any more, pig,’ I spat back, blocking her off like a roman fortress.

 

‘Hey! Ho- How could you say that! I- I-’ she spluttered, dribbling her weakness all over me.

 

Thankfully, she quickly vacated my vision, leaving out the door in a sloppy fury, leaving Master back in my view, in the middle of the event I had meticulously planned out for him, and only him.

 

Ms Gen Ichigatsu informed Chihiro and me about her ‘brilliant’ plan for a whole school fundraising event that she would be hosting in the gym later during that sluggish week, she thought that we would require more work on cooperation, though some people certainly are ‘cooperating’ more than they normally do. Ms Gen Ichigatsu was exuberant, to say the least about her efforts in forcing our class into these situations, a sly creature she is, she even managed to persuade Master to rely on our useless selves.

 

The next morning, the moment dawn came, Ishimaru shook us awake and brought us into the canteen, though Chihiro was nowhere to be seen. Even though her personality causes her to become just as insignificant as I am in these large gatherings, she was noticeably gone. This was when everyone heard the sound of violent whirring coming from the gym. As one would expect, it was none other than Chihiro, who took it upon herself to begin the construction of the disco. At first, I was repulsed. Master would not enjoy this one bit, I was thinking, he would leave immediately while everyone else flops around like loonies around the dance floor. Though after this thought, came to my sudden realisation. Master would be alone, no one would be around, I could do things that I have never dreamt of with him all alone, without anyone being able to disturb me and my genuine fantasy.

 

With this thought in mind I hurried over to the storeroom, grabbing every possible party food in sight, and once I had ransacked the whole of that room, I rush over to the kitchen and stole everything in sight. After the sprint of a lifetime, and a few trips back and forth. My plan was beginning to feel complete, my plan to get him and his greek statue to be mine, if only for a night.

 

Sakura and Mondo began hauling the weighty machinery for Chihiro to toil over and the rest were relentlessly working away at the decorations, food and costumes to flourish during the hopefully restless night. All the while, Master was sitting on his pedestal, reading his classified documents and sipping his civet coffee, witnessing us peasants doing his bidding and slaving away under him. I see his face lighten up as he smirks at our misfortune. In my mind, I am praying for him to look at me, the same way he looks at my misfortune. That would be the only thing that I will need from him. Just one look with that passion and disgust would make my brain melt and would make me his for eternity.

 

‘Um… Touko? I predict that you don’t want me to tell you this, but… you’re kinda in my way, could you like go help Sayaka on the stage or something?’ that crazed idiot interrupted, ruining my dream.

 

‘What’s your problem? Why are you so obsessed with me? Are you trying to do something to me? Gah!’ I shouted in his direction, then suddenly bolting it to the stage where Sayaka and Junko were blathering on about unnecessary stuff like ‘where to put lights so they don’t fall on us and die’ and that sort of thing. I barely even spoke to them as they continued arguing over the most mundane details. Sitting in the corner, I tried to keep myself hidden so no one interrupts us again.

 

_This time Master notified me of his plan of action before he arrived. After telling me to walk out of our mansion, Master told me to look up and as I did, I saw his mystical figure emerge. One of his personal helicopters viciously swatting its propellers above his head. In a soothing lush field, the chopping beast he had tamed came to a gentle stop while Master stood there, looking like the angelic warrior everyone knows he is. I took his cue and sashayed over to him, not wanting him to know every trick I had, but letting him have a little taste of what I was longing to give him. Once there he grasped my arm and pulled me in, causing me to fall to my knees right in front of him. He commanded the pilot to commence take off, causing his beast to gently rise from the ground and hover in the air. Master pulled me up to my feet, letting me stare right into his eyes and giving me his most suggestive snigger I have ever seen. I feel the adrenaline pump violently through me as I witness how high above the world we have gone together. We play around on the deck, each of us becoming wilder and wilder, daring and more daring, until it comes to that point, that moment we reach in, I wrap my arms around his chest and he ruffles his hands through my hair, we each slowly pull each other closer, inch by inch, until our foreheads are touching. I look up as I feel his hot breath smothering my face in its musk. We lock ourselves together, passionately gazing into each other’s eyes until he slightly turns his head and dives in._ Only to be interrupted by some slag who doesn’t know when to quit trying to talk to me whilst I am trying to fantasise about Master.

 

‘Um… Could you, like, help here? I’m just trying to, like, get stuff done and you are over here, like, doing nothing at all,’ Junko burst out, then instantly becoming bored and changing personality again, ‘Could you freaking get to work you goddamn idiot!’

 

As the milkmaid and little miss personality had both interrupted me, I told myself that that was enough, no one is going to interrupt my night with Master and that he would be mine and not a single other person could change that.

 

 All that happened from then was tireless work from all of us, except Master who was still reading, sipping and intensely staring at us. Leaving me waiting for my special evening with Master.

 

Once the disco had started the dance floor was full of the others were ‘raving’ as one might say. Sayaka clearly was just trying to attract some of the male (and possibly female) attention with those ‘dance moves’ she was ‘rehearsing’ leaving Leon and a few others visibly stunned by her ‘performance’. Mondo was ‘up and grinding’ on more people than I would care to count. Though, Ishimaru was to be expected to try and stop him from doing ‘those sorts of moves’ on others in a school environment. Kyoko was sitting on a speaker in the corner looking at the chaos ensue just like I was, there was a noticeable lack of Celeste, however, she was known to go off by herself and continue practising Shogi, even though one would need two players to play properly. Mukuro was to be seen quite clearly, mainly because she was the only force strong enough to keep Junko from bashing Yasuhiro’s and Hifumi’s faces in. Despite the chaos, both Sakura and Master were remaining calm. That was until Sakura notices the milkmaid’s absence and decided to track her down. This left Master, in the middle of a sea of floundering corpses, ruling like the dark lord he is over their meaningless bodies. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself, which would have completely thwarted my plan, but no. Thankfully Yasuhiro was careless enough to spill whatever he was drinking all over Master, clearly causing him to enter a fit of rage, but decided against any physical action and decided to return to his room. I picked up on this little detail and sneaked my way over to his room, trying not to be noticed on the way.

 

Whilst he was pacing his way down the corridor, I could see him trying to keep his obviously pricey fashion from staining, though, with his power, I bet he could be done with that shirt and just move on.

 

I continued to creep up behind him, trying not to make a sound. We made it past the canteen to right outside his door where he stopped and turned around.

 

‘You do know that I am fully aware that you followed me from the gym all the way here, you should really know that you could really do with quieter shoes, they really give you away,’ said staring into my soul.

 

_‘But Master I couldn’t help it! I had to come and help you with… this…’ I stammered._

_‘I knew you would, you little rascal, but now you are here, would you mind taking this to the laundry, I need someone to do my dirty work for me,’ he said softly._

_‘What could he mean?’ I thought to myself, ‘What could he mean that he has something for me to do for him?’_

_I stood there bewildered, but I was soon reminded of what he meant as he pulled by hands to his chest and whispered in my ear, ‘I know you want to, I have been looking at you all day, and you have been looking at me. Just go one button at a time, I need someone to get this out quick before it stains. I guess you are going to have to do that for me.’_

_It took a few second for me to realise what he was saying until it hit me that he wanted it too, that we both knew exactly what we wanted and that no one was around to see us._

_I slowly began to take his shirt off, button by button, each undoing bringing more of his dazzling figure into my vision and each new section of his heavenly torso caused me to become weaker and weaker until I almost fell right on top of his marvellous figure. Once it was completely undone he took my hands and brought them to his shoulders telling me to take it off completely. I felt every toned muscle as I scurried my fingers down his arm until I had completely taken his shirt off, making him completely topless looking like a god right in front of my eyes._

_You know you can keep that shirt, I have hundreds of others just like it, I don’t even need the stain removed. I guess I don’t need anything from you, but I can see that you need something from me,’ he said, leaning in closer. Each breath he took sounded heavy in my ears, every word sending me further and further into his spell, I pretend to be unsure, pretend that I don’t want this, I looked down in 'unease', 'looking for an excuse', but all I saw was something else._

I looked up in lust, but all I saw was Master, fully clothed, snapping at my face, snapping me out of my trance.

 

‘Ahem! Hello? Is there somebody in there? Did you forget how to speak?’ Master spoke at me.

 

‘What’s your problem? I was just standing here! Get out my sight, now!’ I shouted, completely at a loss for where I was situated.

 

‘As I think you can see, you are standing outside of -my- room, so I believe that it is necessary that it would be -you- who gets out of -my- sight,’ he said spitefully, giving me that smirk, that smirk he only ever gave my misfortune, he was giving that smirk, but I could tell that it was for me. I just stood there staring at him, before I snapped back into reality and rushed back to my room.

 

‘Pervert,’ he muttered.

 

But that one smirk that he only ever used to give my misfortune, he had finally given to me, to this worthless waste of a human. Master finally knows what I need, he even gave in to me then. Master, let me be yours, dirty my soul with you never-ending power, let me be your slave until the universe collapses in on itself, let me do everything for you. If you give yourself to me, I will give my life to you. Together for forever, forever and a day.

 

Oh, and we raised, something like $478.95 from the disco, or something like that, I can’t quite remember. So… I’m going to go now…

 

Urgh, I can never seem to get the endings right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You just reached the end of Touko's first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please - PLEASE - if there is anything you want to say, like at all, I mean if you want to talk about Brie or Bandar Seri Begawan in danish then feel free,
> 
> I would obviously prefer it for you to talk about any improvements that I could make or ships you want to happen. 
> 
> I guess I'll see you in at least 2 weeks then!


	7. Complications

This day is not one that I will be forgetting, nor is it one that I wish to remember. I shall never forget the look on her face when I told her, when I told her about my darkest secret.

 

The morning of this perilous event, I was training in my room before the others were up, as one cannot rest when they need to become the strongest person -alive. During my intensive repetitions, I was interrupted by Kiyotaka Ishimaru summoning us all to our daily assembly in the Cafeteria.

 

Once I had arrived, I saw one person who I did not expect to see this early, Aoi Asahina. From some mild conversation, I discovered that today she was feeling, and I quote: ‘Like I could swim around the entire coast of Japan!’. We were shortly joined by Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono laughing together, shortly followed by Kyoko Kirigiri and Mukuro Ikusaba who seemed to both be on the lookout for a currently unknown reason.

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru and the six of us that I have previously mentioned were waiting for the rest of our class to arrive, but due to time constraints Aoi Asahina, who has now been asking me to call her ‘Hina’, decided that it would be a good idea to begin our breakfast whilst we wait for them to arrive.

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was at first quite resistant to this idea, however, as he could not restrain the mighty force of Hina, he waited by the door and waited for the others to arrive, leaving us to begin our meal.

 

Once I was in the Kitchen, Hina and I began to prepare our own meals. I searched for my usual protein including eggs, chicken breast and beef, but I could see that Hina was taking a less healthy option.

 

‘Hina, you really should know that breakfast should be more filling and preparing you for the day ahead, not for relaxing or a for a quick burst of energy,’ I stated,

 

‘Hey! Don’t judge me! I just really wanted a donut today, I know it’ll make me fat like they keep saying, but… but…’ she blurted out, quickly followed by, ‘Hey, Sakura, we’re going to the Dojo, I can’t sit here any longer.’

 

At first, I was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and this made me wonder what I had done. Was this sudden change my fault? This was the question that kept going through my head whilst Hina sprinted up the stairs with myself jogging slowly behind her.

 

Once we arrived on the top floor I could hear that we were the only two on this floor, though I could hear an eerie screeching noise from below us. I decided to brush this thought off before entering the Dojo where Hina was geared up and waiting for me to join her.

 

‘C’mon Sakura! Let’s do this!’ Hina said, exuberant to say the least.

 

I thought that Hina had started warming up already by the time that I got there, so I decided to warm up alone and do some basic stretches in order to not get injured during our workout.

 

We were training together for a few minutes before Hina challenged me to a gentle sparring match, at first I thought she was joking, however, after a while I realised just how serious she was.

 

‘C’mon Sakura, come at me! Are you ready to fight!’ Hina was chanting.

 

‘Hina, calm yourself, you should know why this is not that good of an idea,’ I replied, not lowering my stance.’

 

‘Scared, are you? Don’t think you could take on this… fat… blob… of _FURY_?’ she shouted at me, unintentionally clearly showing me her weakness.

 

‘You’re going to fight me now! Kick this fat off, you big lump!’ she continued, never letting her passion lower.

 

‘I said fight! C’mon Sakura! Fight me! Aren’t you going to-’

 

‘Sakura Oogami!’ a sudden burst came from behind me. Turning around I could see who the voice belonged to, none other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 

‘A letter has just arrived for you, be careful, the carrier said that it had a very important message inside for you,’ Kiyotaka Ishimaru demanded.

 

People say that there is this feeling that you get before you open the letter, there is this feeling that you cannot shake where you already know what is written on the pages inside, as if you could see through the envelope. This letter of despair descending to the very bottom of your soul. I broke the seal. I opened the envelope, I pulled out the pages of the letter, but I only needed to read the first line:

 

_To Ms Sakura Oogami_

_This letter is to inform you about the current state of your acquaintance, Kenshiro_

Immediately, I was fearing death, but knowing Kenshiro, he would not fall into that abyss.

 

I continued reading only to discover that it was his condition worsening. Kenshiro’s condition has now been re-diagnosed as restrictive cardiomyopathy, though knowing Kenshiro, these restrictions weren’t going to hinder him. There was only one thing left hanging, the letter also said that it wasn’t uncommon for patients to go into sudden cardiac arrest. It was this that stayed with me.

 

Any moment, he could be gone.

 

Looking down at this calligraphy of madness, my mind was spiralling out of control. I kept on thinking about what I could do to help him, but there was nothing I could do, even if I stayed with him whilst he was in hospital, even if I turned away for only a second, that could be the second it takes for him to slip out of my grasp. All I could do is sit and wait, wait for him to get better.

 

Whilst I was sitting and waiting I didn’t even notice Leon Kuwata enter through the door, let alone the arguments that flared up between him and Hina. Before I even knew what was happening they began to get physical. I was glad that Leon Kuwata didn’t have his baseball bat on him, as that would have made things end rather differently.

 

Leon dove in for the first punch but Hina successfully dodged the punch, as not to get injured by Leon, but in the process managed to land on her foot awkwardly, spraining it. As soon as I saw them I tried to separate them, but it seems as if I was not strong enough or quick enough to stop Hina from getting injured.

 

Leon was still in a rage, but I successfully disabled him, freeing his captive before fleeing to the nurse’s office on the first floor.

 

It was here where I told her, where I told her my darkest secret.

 

‘Kenshiro, my… my boyfriend, has a serious heart problem, he could be gone any moment.’

 

I will never forget that look on her face when I told her.

 

Sadness, despair and worry.

 

But this worry wasn’t just meant for Kenshiro, but also myself. All this time in combat I always thought that the only ones who care about what happens to you are your family and rivals, but Hina, she has no connection to me, she doesn’t love me in that sense, she isn’t trying to out compete me in an unbiased arena. She has no relation to me. Why would she worry about me when she is the one with a sprained ankle, her problems should be more important than mine for her. ‘Why does she care about me so much?’

 

‘It’s because I am your friend, Sakura, I guess you’ve never had one before.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is the end of another chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry about not getting around to some more of the Naegi ships but I have got some ideas in store.
> 
> If you have any -seriously, any- ideas for scenarios you want to see some of the characters in, or something significant to happen to one of the characters, just *Comment* below and tell me.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it, any and all criticism will be appreciated as well,  
> I mean you can't improve that much unless you know what to improve and whether what you are doing next is working or not.


	8. Day Trip

Hey there! Little Naegi is back from her little trip today.

 

So, for a lil clear up... actually, I’ll let you guess!

 

Wait, you’re a book, whoops. Fine, I’ll tell you then. I was just allowed to visit… wait for it… Hope’s Peak Academy! Makoto’s been telling me all about it for, like, ages and I am finally able to go! Well, only for a day, bummer.

 

So here I was, in front of this dream of so many people. Everyone wanted to go in, but only I was able to enter, well only for a day.

 

Makoto told me so much about the people here, but it’s hard to believe everything he tells me. From the strongest person in the world being in his class to the next president of Japan, all of it seems so unbelievable. But hey, that’s what you’d expect from a school of ultimates.

 

Just as I was about to enter I heard this fluttering above me, it seemed gentle at first, almost relaxing, but it turned into something much more than that. Once it became too loud to bear, I spun around as fast as I could and I saw something I wouldn’t expect in, like, a million years. It was a helicopter, an actual helicopter! I knew these people were ultimates but to casually enter in on a freaking helicopter, Omigod, this place was going to be amazing.

 

Amazed, I ran into the entrance hall as that’s where Makoto said he’d be, and that’s where he was, casually chatting to this weird, black haired, death metal fan or something? I couldn’t figure out why they had that tattoo on their hand or what they were doing with that knife, I guess they must be the ultimate person-with-a-knife-and-a-tattoo-on-their-hand or something.

 

I tried going up to them talking quite closely, but I was quickly stopped by this girl with beautiful long wavy lilac hair who was silently scribbling in her notebook.

 

‘Name: Komaru?’ she said, staring at me blankly.

 

‘Oh, yeah! I‘m Komaru, Komaru Naegi. Makoto’s-’ I tried to say, awkwardly trying to introduce myself.

 

‘Here to see Makoto Naegi for a one day visit, you match his description, proceed,’ she finished, continuing to have that vacant blank expression on her face.

 

Still looking like an awkward turtle, I waddled up to where Makoto and Knifey-Girl were standing.

 

‘Makoto!’ I shouted, trying to get his attention away from her.

 

‘Hey! Komaru!’ he responded, coming in for a hug.

 

After a brief catch up of everyone saying that they were fine, Makoto introduced me to Knifey-Girl, who actually has a name apparently. He also told me about Kyoko and her notebook, supposedly no one actually knows that much about her, I don’t know why though, what’s not to like about Makoto?

 

We were going to continue talking, but suddenly the door behind us burst open and in came what seemed to be a very sporty couple, turned out that not only were they just friends, but they were also both girls. What can you do? Shortly after there was some stuck up snob waltzing in, only to be chased off by some insane floppy-tongued girl who looked like a serial killer on the loose. Makoto said to just ignore those two, one it head over heels for the other but they aren’t as interested.

 

‘Yo! Makoto, is this Kamamura or Korma or whoever you said was coming?’ some destitute guy said, totally failing at my name and it annoys me so much. I mean Ko-ma-ru isn’t that hard to say. Some names in manga are literally impossible to say, but not Komaru, I am not some Manga superhero, though I do wish to be. Talking about that, guess who I met… Hifumi Yamada! You know, he makes those Pudgy Princess everythings! He said that he may even put me into one of his creations! Omigod! I can’t wait!

 

After that fangirl moment died down a little Makoto took me to the cafeteria to get some tuna eyeballs. Though I don’t think I needed to go there right after that fangirl moment because my all time favourite person in, like, the entire of my life online was right in front of me! Sayaka Maizono! I know! I can’t believe I met her either, she is like everyone’s dream teen life, just like Junko who was there but, I mean, flawless Sayaka Maizono is here, at Makoto’s school, I am so jealous of him!

 

For him it was, like, the most normal thing ever, Sayaka just ran up and hugged him for a bit longer than you should, I thought everyone knew that a hug should only be for 3 seconds, not like 20 or whatever it was. After that, she asked who I was and I couldn’t hold it in and just had to tell her about everything of hers that I had bought and that I needed just an autograph, and a selfie, and a lock of her hair. You know, only the usual stuff.

 

I guess both of us were stuck in a trance about meeting Sayaka for the first time, both of us just staring and not really saying anything. That was until Junko completely ruined the moment and Makoto reminded me that he should be showing me around a bit more.

 

We went through a few of the floors and this school is loaded! There is an Olympic sized indoor swimming pool; a library full of everything on could think of, even the things that should not be mentioned; even a biosphere full of exotic and never before seen plants. AS this is only a side building, there can’t be anything that this school doesn’t have.

 

Whilst strolling through the garden, Makoto and I saw a little girl and a guy in a white uniform also on a short walk.

 

‘Good morning, Makoto! I see you have brought your sister along with you on a short walk up here, isn’t it splendid up here in full view of nature?’ the guy in uniform blasted at us, his voice was so powerful that I nearly fell over, no wonder he is going to be the next president of Japan with that force.

 

‘Yeah, it really is nice up here,’ the little girl replied. When I looked at her, I didn’t really expect her to have much of an ultimate talent, but to be in here with self-confidence that low, you must be, like a literary genius or something. Turns out that she was a programmer and was making a real-life AI, amazing, right? I never expected that of her.

 

I thought that the rest of the walk would be pretty calm, but that all ended when a motorbike came barging in, it nearly hit Makoto and me, but Mr President pulled us out of the way just in time.

 

These two guys on the motorbike were super close, like best buds or the like. One was a notorious gang leader and the other was a professional basketball- or was is baseball, maybe snooker? But a professional sportsman who absolutely hated it and didn’t miss it at all.

 

He offered me a ride on the motorbike, but I can’t even ride a bicycle, so what're the chances of me being able to ride a motorbike?

 

I don’t think that there was anyone else there. Lemme think… So there was knifey-girl, girl with a notebook, snob-face, serial killer person, peasant guy, lil miss beefcake and partner, Omg Hifumi, Omg Sayaka, interrupting fashion woman, Mr President, AI gal, that teacher, but no one really cares about her, those two guys on the motorbike… Oh! I know who I forgot!

 

While we were going up to the garden which was on, like, the 15th floor or something crazy like that, on the 3rd floor in the rec room, there was this girl, who I thought was some kind of doll at first, but realised that she was sipping her tea. She seemed nice, she looked like she would be honest with me. What did Makoto say her name was again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the first non-DRP1 diary!
> 
> If you want more of outside perspectives, or maybe one from the POV of Ms Gen Ichigatsu then just ask down in the comments below.
> 
> That is the comment section that is below this text.  
> Don't be afraid of the comment box, I'm not going to burn you alive or anything...
> 
> If there is anything you would like to suggest just tell me and I'll try to make it happen!


	9. Projections and Propositions

Master Byakuya Togami: Hope’s Peak Academy - Day 91

 

This memorable day began with yet another sip of Kopi Civet coffee, for this stuff to be praised by the commoners that surround me, it should have a much higher quality than it does presently. This simplistic taste should really be improved upon.

 

After this meagre cup of coffee and a weekly side of Strawberries Arnaud, I left the canteen where I had to be ‘sociable’ with my ‘friends’ and vacated myself to the library where I had reserved the room for the remainder of my time here.

 

After half an hour of browsing through a few files on serial killers, and getting bored because of how unoriginal most of their murders were, I stumbled upon one that I remembered reading before. It seemed to reach out to me for some reason, as if the killer was right there, about to grab me. I kept this feeling of unease as I turned the pages, seeing their endless victims, strung up like dolls about to be sacrificed.

 

Was it unease I was feeling? or was it something more sinister than that? Lust?

 

My tsunami of thoughts was blown apart by Mr Kiyotaka Ishimaru erupting through the mahogany dividing myself from the vile world of humanity.

 

Upon Ms Ichigatsu’s recommendation, he had been brought to drag me down to the depths of the Academy to meet up with my ‘friends’ for another meaningless ‘Cooperation Building Activity’.

 

To sum up the project in one sentence:   
Miss Junko Enoshima said, and I quote, “C’mon, like, isn’t there, like, a freaking YouTube video on this or something, like, why do we even have to bother?”

 

Ms Ichigatsu responded with a simple:

“Well, why don’t you go and watch that ‘freaking YouTube video’ to help your group prepare for their presentation. Though, I must warn you that if you talk about ‘the sun’ being a ‘deadly laser’ you watched the wrong clip.”

 

Miss Sayaka Maizono and Master Leon Kuwata could have used less rowdy responses to the previous statement, and I doubt that Miss Junko Enoshima would be in the need of an Allograft for her non-existent superficial thermal lacerations of her epidermis to put it technically.

 

The grouping arrangements were put together ‘randomly’ by Ms Ichigatsu, however, there were notable biases put in place that were noticed by both Miss Celestia Ludenberg and Miss Aoi Asahina, with the latter making the most discordant noises surrounding her ‘shipping’ or whatever she was going on about.

 

Group 1 consisted of myself and a group of commoners including Miss Touko Fukawa, Miss Chihiro Fujisaki and, to my deepest regret, Miss Junko Enoshima and her YouTube videos.

 

Group 2 consisted of Master Makoto Naegi and his ‘adoring’ fan club.

 

Group 3, where both the people who informed us of the biases, Miss Sakura Oogami and Master Hifumi Yamada. I now understand why Miss Celestia Ludenberg objected to the grouping arrangement. I would too if he had been placed alongside myself.

 

Finally, Group 4 consisted of the ‘bros’ as they liked to call themselves and Master Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who clearly showed how out of place he was in this arrangement of groupings.

 

Ms Ichigatsu gave us ‘the pleasure’ of having the whole day to plan our presentations and we would be presenting our presentations tomorrow in front of the entirety of our class and that each member of the group needs to bear an equal amount of weight to the planning and presenting as to not have it be overrun by those who have an IQ higher than that of an elf.

 

Each person’s immediate reaction varied. Miss Chihiro Fujisaki unveiled her laptop and immediately began jutting over the keys, when questioned, she responded that she was creating a program in order to increase the quality of our presentation both graphically but also to improve the ease of interaction between ourselves and the program. The same productive attitude could not be said for Miss Junko Enoshima who decided to take Ms Ichigatsu’s recommendation and waste her life away watching meaningless peasant-made videos on her outdated phone. -Subtle note to self, if one calls Miss Junko Enoshima outdated then one is unlikely to develop cardiac arrhythmia due to their lack of an organ that is vital in that regard.

 

After those two commoners went their own ways, I made mine, or so I thought, back up to the library to do some light reading on the collection of history books the library had in stock. Having read most once, certain interesting ones twice, I should have found that task similar to one of C/d.

 

After a brisk walk up the escalating floorboards, I heard a sound coming from behind me. What I assumed was occurring was eventually found out to be right after I had gotten to the door of the library and paused, only to briefly state. ‘Why should I let you into my private library, Miss Toko Fukawa?’

 

After a sudden gasp for air and a shrill sound escaping from deep within her lungs, the rascal admitted her crime of stalking myself to my personal library in order to trespass and gain access to my files. However, basic logic confirmed that it would be appropriate for Touko to enter my abode due to our impending project being due the following day.

 

Once I had reclaimed my desk and desk lamp for all to see, Touko sat herself down in the corner with a hefty novel on the rise and fall of our many kingdoms. I was surprised she could manage something so immensely big. I proposed the idea of carrying the densely packed novel into her corner so that she could stay out of my way and we continued to read.

 

This is when I heard it, the quiet. One could tell that it was not silent due to the row that was happening as to what sounded directly beneath us, but nonetheless, it was this relaxing, mildly satisfying quiet with just us two sitting in a room with no chance of being interrupted.

 

About that, I appeared to be wrong.

 

Not soon after our soothing aura of quiet had occurred, it was swiftly blown away by a hot-headed, poor excuse for a human, little Miss Junko Enoshima.

 

I tried to make out her volatile remarks towards Touko, but I could no longer understand her due to how modernised her tone has become, even incorporating what I now know to be emojis and unofficial abbreviations into spoken language.

 

This relentless torment soon ceased with an unsightly bang erupting from the door, leaving Touko in a shell-shocked state, barely being able to keep herself from falling.

 

Should I have been in her position, my immediate reaction would have been to sit down, but not for our little Miss Touko Fukawa. For this peasant, the best thing to do when you are about to faint is run down some stairs. At least nothing damaging to her dermal area occurred, her reputation, on the other hand, may have gone askew.

 

Miss Chihiro Fujisaki was first on the scene, unfortunately for her, I should have said ‘first one under the scene’. Miss Touko Fukawa had stumbled down the stairs right on top of the Ultimate programmer herself, sending them both straight into the Ultimate Nurse who had arrived for some unbeknownst reason. To keep this ‘impolite’ positioning acceptable in the diary of the esteemed Master Byakuya Togami, it shall be simply put as unrepeatable in a formal environment.

 

After the usual and expected slurs from Miss Junko Enoshima, Miss Chihiro Fujisaki quickly escorted Touko to the Nurse’s Office where Miss Mikan Tsumiki, with a face of a bourgeois celebrity carpet, quickly followed through. As it is not every day when one sees such a ghastly sight, I had to follow through to make certain the fact that all three parties remained unharmed in this incident.

 

Once I arrived at the door of the Nurse’s Office, Miss Mikan Tsumiki burst out of the door as if a volcanic eruption had taken place. She quickly and sincerely apologised for disturbing myself and dirtying my mind and that she had urgent business to take care of. I thought to myself that it was good that at least one party is safe this time.

 

Now to check upon the other two remaining, I made my way over to the grandiose doors and firmly held on, carefully, quietly, I opened the door. All I expected was for both Miss Chihiro Fujisaki and Miss Touko Fukawa to be sitting there quietly, what I did not expect was for Miss Fujisaki to be wielding what appeared to be a pistol at a strung up Touko.

 

I made clear my presence by slamming the door open the rest of the way round, alerting the perpetrator causing them to drop their weapon and run, swiftly fleeting past me in a fit of panic and tears.

 

However, she was not my main concern, for reasons still unbeknownst to myself. This time it was the helpless Touko Fukawa lying on the bed, covered in a paul, but still moving. My first instinct was to sit down next to her, however, I knew that I should remove the weapon that the perpetrator had left from the floor to decrease risk of harm to those of us involved.

 

I turned to the side and made my way to the pistol lying on the floor. After bending down, I realised that it was not a malicious weapon of death as first assumed, but a low setting taser that could do little more that remove someone’s consciousness, let alone remove their soul. After grasping this minute piece of manufacturing, I laid is down on the table by the bed Miss Touko Fukawa was sleeping upon.

 

The next item I noticed was the rope tying Touko’s hands to the side of her bed. After swiftly untying the knots using what Hagakure had taught me a few weeks prior, I saw her hands flop down by her sides, by that was not the only thing flopping out, her tongue was as well. I thought that this was strange and very unlike the Touko I knew. But due to this storm surge of emotion and drama, I decided it to be best if I were to sit down for a while and recollect my thoughts before continuing.

 

As I was sitting down I remembered that file I was reading earlier. That one serial killer who stood out from the rest. I kept thinking why that would be. They have never done before, and I have read that case file numerous times. Could it be a premonition? Could I know who it could be? Could it be as simple as they are somehow more unique than other serial killers? These thoughts kept flying around my head as if they were planets flying around the sun but they were suddenly shot down by a wave of meteorites in the form of Touko Fukawa, or more precisely…

 

‘Hey there Byaks! It’s me, Genocider Jill, your surprisingly family-oriented serial-killer is here!’

 

‘Genocider Jill!?’ I thought out loud, ‘but all the files and online forums quite clearly say Genocider Jack, though I do understand why you would want to change your name though…’

 

This was the point when I realised that I was having a rather normal conversation with the most wanted and most dangerous serial killer in Japan, well… damn.

 

I tried to find my method of escaping the situation I was in, though that thought was quickly dispelled when Touko… or should I say Genocider Jill grabbed the rope that was once tying her to the bed and tightening it around my arms. At least I knew that this wasn’t part of one of her murders because in those she always used a pair of these custom-made scissors so if she didn’t take any of those out I would be fine.

 

You know when people say never say it can’t get worse, it always does. The next thing I saw was a flash of light off of a metallic blade as it swiftly twirled past my face and down to my neck.

 

‘I really know what Touko meant earlier when she wrote about how darn hot you are! God, I just want to stab you and string you up just like all my other crushes!’

 

This was when I knew I had to get out of there. I tried to move my arms, but they didn’t. I thought that that could have just been because of the rope that she tightened around my arms. But then I tried to move my legs, but they didn’t move either. My whole body was unresponsive under the curse that she had laid upon me. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. God knows how I could have gotten out of that situation. All I could do was continue listening to Genocider Jill’s deluded fantasy.

 

‘Oh, I remember my first crush! Do you know how far I travelled to slaughter him? I have never been that far in my life, let me tell you that! But that wasn’t pure, you know, like, I have never felt that pure sense of utter desire for someone so hot it makes me quiver to the core,’ this was the point when she was right up and whispering in my ear, she made no effort to keep her tongue in her mouth causing extreme emotional trauma to myself and my dignity, as if I could be seen like this.

 

‘This pure love, I have never felt before, I need it, just let me feel this relentless turmoil and threat in my never-ending battle for lo-’

 

I don’t know how it happened, however, it did. That exact moment I managed to muster up the strength and courage to barge head first into this insane killer, sending her across the room all the while I was shouting.

 

‘Get off, you insolent peasant!’ and ‘How dare you touch the esteemed likes of Byakuya Togami?’ came spouting out my mouth like a wildfire in a forest.

 

The rope became loosened around my arms and they broke free. Here my brain was telling me to run, but for some reason, I decided to stay. That is still a mystery to me.

 

‘Insolent Peasant did you say?’ that girl said, in an infernal rage, ‘I have never been called… that before’ she continued, starting to tremble, ‘Master! Please! Call me that again! Let me hear those words one more time!’

 

Rather than giving in to her requests of a lunatic, I responded with a simple ‘I know why Chihiro wanted to shoot you now.’

 

I could see her out of the corner of my eye, whimpering in a crippled mess in the corner of the room. I reached for the gun that Miss Chihiro Fujisaki had wielded just minutes ago, but this time no one will bow down, my finger felt the subtle click of the trigger then the full force of the throttle. The gun spewed its electric fury all over the crazed maniac causing her body to seize up in a fit of insanity before leaving her cold and motionless on the floor, not moving an inch.

 

This was not the most appropriate time for Miss Mikan Tsumiki to have entered, though her sudden lack of consciousness will be helpful in clearing up this nonsensical mess that has been created by the presence of a deranged serial killer in our midst.

 

Miss Chihiro Fujisaki was the next to enter, however, due to her predicament earlier, she was more than happy to assist in the recovery of Miss Touko Fukawa.

 

After leaving that thing in the capable hands of Miss Chihiro Fujisaki, I returned to the library to continue our project and try to forget what just happened. Though as that has not seemed to help, writing appears to have done so instead.

 

Finally, some time to relax, with only myself and this peaceful sense of quiet that echoes throughout this room, with only the books and thoughts to keep me company.

 

That must be all I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! That is Byakuya's first and I bet you can tell how things are looking for their future.
> 
> If you have any ideas of things you want to happen then please leave a comment down below and I'll try and satisfy your requests!
> 
> Hopefully, this is what you have been waiting for.


	10. The Day He Looked At Me

Hey, it’s me again, I’m sorry if I’m not myself, it’s just been a rough day, one that I’ll never forget.

 

Today was just supposed to be a regular day, but then the teacher decided to make today a bit of a competition.

 

Being an on-stage singer, especially of my age, no one expects me to be able to do much, but it's hard work doing that much dancing and singing full belt. I guess no one really appreciates what I can do, except maybe him.

 

Being my eager self back then, I bounced out of bed and lilted along in the cascade of droplets. After that ordeal, I fluttered along to my father’s photo, I really miss him. I’m used to not seeing him for a day, but it’s been too long.

 

I carried on bounding down the hall when I reached the dining hall, a bunch of people were there early. I guess I forgot that the teacher told us that she wanted a day for sports for our class, nothing much, but that lot wanted to prepare before the event.

 

With protein shakes lining the tables she was getting hyped and taking all the energy from the room and bottling it up for the waves ahead.

 

I thought that it wasn’t going to be that much of a big deal, I guess it was then.

 

I was quickly welcomed into this realm of chaos, with little more than what is necessary. Those around me looked and stared. This was when I got that feeling, I hoped it was just because a race was going to wrong or something small, that turned out to be wrong.

 

I was forced out by the little beast of some guy onto the pitches of a woeful melody where the teacher was waiting for our imminent arrival.

 

We were torn apart like usual, but the only thing that I could think of was how to get close to Makoto.

 

In our groups, we were to face each other off down the track where one can’t return. Down to the inevitable ending.

 

Race 1 – No clear path through the forest of people blocking my way. I push on, darting in and out of chanting towers.

Race 2 – End in sight, no time to rest, must carry on going.

Race 3 – I reach my destination, or at least where he was. He followed his own path. He came just as high as I hoped.

Race 4 – Time for me to take to my own path, I can’t hold back any longer.

 

The next stage was going to happen, but we were told Leon had been left behind and that we could not continue until he has been found. That was until another piped up with her swift setup for all to follow. All that did was leave me alone with the one I wanted.

 

Whilst alone the strangest things can happen. To others, we were simply sitting there, but to me, it was more than that, I saw him look at me.

 

Being the wreck I am, I totally misinterpreted that, all I did was get closer and closer until I was virtually sitting on his lap.

 

He asked what I was doing, I was surprised he didn’t know, I carried on going.

 

I kept getting closer, thinking I could reach this goal, only for it to be snatched from my grasp when the others made him take a different path.

 

I looked on at the track, I supported him in his future endeavour, which he managed to win to my surprise. He always knows where to go, and when he came back to me, he knew how to handle this.

 

I know I shouldn’t, but I do, I keep on trying. I know he is better off with me constantly battering him, but I have to tell him, I had to let these words fly out.

 

‘I love you’

 

‘Aw, Sayaka, you’re so cute, I love you too, that’s what brothers are for.’

 

He looked at me and I saw his smile, he had no idea the damage he caused.

 

I knew this was going to happen, so why did I let it? I am so stupid, he’ll start worrying and everyone will start looking for me, why did I ask, why did I run, why am I sitting here writing this stupid thing.

 

… Give me a sec…

 

…

 

I just saw it. You’ll never believe it!

 

Everyone has been looking all over for him, but I have found him and he’s alone with me.

 

He looked at me and I saw his smile, he had no idea the damage he healed.

 

His hair like a beacon in the endless sea I flung myself into, his face like that of an angel, one that I could never bear to be without.

 

This really is the day I’ll never forget, the day he looked at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this wasn't up last week, I have had the most chaotic time recently but at least there is something. 
> 
> I'll be uploading next week as everything will have calmed down by then.
> 
> Sorry,
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Stay tuned for next week when I'll hopefully get something longer than this for you.


	11. Framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for profanity as this is Mondo...

Sup, seems like I’m still writing here n’ stuff,

 

I prolly gotta start from the start.

 

Class just starting early mornin’ so I barely woke up myself. Sayaka was gigglin’ ‘bout Hifumi buggin’ Celeste like a lil’ cockroach, Junko was bitchin’ ‘bout some shit to Mukuro just as always. Aoi and Sakura looked like they just ran from one end of Japan to the other picking up some donuts on the way by the looks of it, how you wake up that goddam early is beyond me. Yasuhiro was thinkin’ that Leon was listenin’ but hell no, he was starin’ out into space or somethin’. Toko was gazin’ at the back of bored Byaks, leaving Kirigiri and Commander Fujisaki sittin’ in the corner not doin’ much.

 

So, Genny was up in our faces saying stuff like, ‘Come on class, we haven’t had a group photo since, like, the start of the school year!’ So, you guess that she would whip a camera outta somewhere or other. She then gave it to little Taka, who took a few blurry photos of us messing around n’ shit. He got into such a rage about this, I thought it was ‘bout his ability as a photo taker, but no, he was steaming his head off about us all looking like we gave a crap.

 

After no one else gave one, I jumped out and told him ‘bout how we’re supposed to look like we’re enjoying ourselves here. This is kinda the most ‘ultimate’ place already, we’re gonna be taken seriously no matter what. I also had to tell him that a camera wasn’t some magical device of wonder or whatnot, but you actually have to hold it steady or it’ll look like summin’ just rode over it. After his rage fucked off he started takin’ a few decent ones, like the one where Celeste snapped and jumped out at Hifumi with Sayaka laughin’ in the back, or the one where Kirigiri scribblin’ on her notepad with Toko looking like a psycho, staring at Byaks head. He came over to us and I grabbed Leon and Commander Fujisaki and Taka joyfully said, ‘Smile then,’, before takin’ another of Yasuhiro with his crystal ball with Junko bitchin’ in the back.

 

That’s ‘bout when Makoto entered, soon being whipped by Taka ‘bout being late, to be honest, I thought ‘bout it to, so I can’t blame him, just thinking ‘bout sleepin’ was making me tired. I guess I couldn’t help it I slumped back down on the desk and just started sleepin’. I dunno for how long, but the next thing I remember was Yashiro shoutin’ ‘Okay everyone, smile… C’mon! At least wake-up Mondo, and, like, could Junko face this way? You should know how a freaking camera works,’ before I forced my head off the desk.

 

‘Makoto, could you take this next one? People actually listen to you.’

 

This is when Taka went off again, getting’ everyone in line for this next lil’ shoot. Makoto tried to get Genny in frame, but she was called out to help get Akane off the roof for, like, the fourth time this week. Hina went off saying how it was always Genny goin’ of to help but turns out she was really an ultimate here, not only that but she was, like, the Ultimate Daredevil or some crazy shit like that. Junko helpfully knew ‘bout this before but never once told her. Said she was on a shoot once with her or summin’.

 

Soon Hina told us to do some more photos but to show off a lil’ more. Apparently, she shot a few some time ago when Leon disappeared a few nights ago. Leon and Sayaka went on ‘bout the music room, Sayaka said to go to the Dojo, Taka said to go to the Garden. I would have wanted to just sleep, and the garden was prolly the best place for that, but no, Hina took off and ran up to the Pool, snatchin’ the camera outta Makoto’s hands. I guess we’re goin’ to the Pool then.

 

Whilst trekking’ up this lil’ staircase I started to question Leon ‘bout a few days ago. I started by talkin’ generally ‘bout the photos and ish, but then I got on to what I wanted to know. Where the hell did he go? I pestered him for a bit until he ended up telling me that under where we were sitting it was empty, so anyone coulda just gone under and found ‘im. Clever.

 

Once we got there Hina held the door open for the girls and I did the same for the boys. Taka was the first out as usual, but Byaks refused, saying summin’ like, ‘he didn’t very much care for this’,  makin’ Makoto told him to take the goddam photos and we all soon made our way outta there.

 

Me, Leon and Yasuhiro made our way to the back where we started chillin’ while we waited for the girls to finish changing. Taka dived straight in, doin’ non-stop laps, while Hifumi and Makoto waited along the edge of the pool.

 

The girls took ages as usual but were out soon, followed by Commander Fujisaki after a while. Mukuro, Chihiro and Sakura dived in, but Junko was all up about her hair, so she was slowly creepin’ down the ladder. Toko and Celeste both decided not to get changed like Byaks. Kirigiri and Sayaka stayed on the side of the pool. Hina was about to dive in but remembered the camera, so she was runnin’ back in to go get it. After sprintin’ back outta there she pushed it onto Byaks and was about to dive in before Makoto told her that someone has to be a life guard as Genny still wasn’t done getting’ Akane down of the fucking roof. In a massive grump, she climbed the ladder, but things had already gotten pretty crazy.

 

Leon and I continued chatting on the side of the pool, but I wanted to know ‘bout why he was under the seats a few days ago. I was pretty sure he was just bored and didn’t wanna join, but then why’d he come back outta there?

 

So I carried on badgerin’ him for more info but he wouldn’t gimme any. Knowing Leon, only one thing would make him change his mind – girls. Judging by his face, I hit it head on. After he got a lil’ flustered he told me to watch this and dove in. ‘Cause of all the bubbles caused by everyone flailin’ in the water, I couldn’t see what he was doin’ until it was done.

 

Burst, splash, snap, scream.

 

Leon decided it would be a great idea to splash Junko in the face, only for it to be caught on camera by Byaks himself.

 

Junko ended up wailin’ about her hair bein’ fucked up or whatever, she stormed out to the changing rooms to redo it. Leon started burstin’ out laughin’ but he was quickly shunned down by Sayaka, looking disappointed at him, makin’ Leon go all droopy like a lil’ dog or Sayaka’s pet pooch.

 

He swam back to me askin’ me to guess. I was like, it’s totes obvious. He said yeah, Junko’s hot, I was like hell no, you were practically Sayaka’s pet pooch back down the other end of the pool. That’s when he got even more flustered and stormed back out into the changing rooms, barely missing Junko as she stormed back out.

 

Damn, he’s bad at lyin’. I wonder what he’d be like in court or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is down!
> 
> Sorry about not uploading, life speeds up and time slows down and I am stuck in a constant state of production. 
> 
> I may not be able to catch up, however, I will try to keep a steady upload time from now on.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoyed make sure to comment below, tell me if there is something new or different you would like me to try and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note minor/maybe major/I don't really now, references to -activities and such-. If you understand that reference then you may proceed, if not, then it doesn't really matter as you won't get any of it anyways.

Well, today was _-supposed-_ to be a good day.

 

Nothing but one shoot this afternoon was planned so I could just lay by the pool flicking through my magazine as I usually do. That girl Sayaka has been trying to get me to be _-active-_ rather than laying about all day. I mean, come on! Give a girl a break already. Do you know how many calories I’m not allowed to eat?

 

So this morning I woke up and _-already-_ something went wrong. My _-totally useful and ‘no Junko, this key will never break’-_ key to my shower broke. I only asked for a lock from the outside to stop anyone trying to steal my line. You better pay me for this shampoo girl!

 

But anyway, after bursting out of my room in a rage I bumped into Mukuro who had my one other key, but guess what? She didn’t have it on her and I had to wait for ages before finally getting that key. Then _-after nearly breaking it again-_ I managed to enter my shower but turns out that the boiler has the mental capacity of, well, a boiler, so no hot water for me.

 

For this shoot, they needed me to use their product in my hair a few hours beforehand just so that it could full soak in and give that high volume look. So I was _-supposed-_ to not get it wet, but guess what happened? No, wait, let me go through everything else first.

 

So after that arctic winter and an hour of rubbing lotion onto my hair, I could finally get dressed and go out to the beginning of class for _-ultimate training-_ which really consists of being the biggest bitch alive, for me at least. Sucks to be Junko! Well, sucks more to be Mukuro who has to listen to me bitch about every else really.

 

Right before class I was shoved into Mahiru in the hallway, but then she told me _-get this-_ that Sayaka told Aoi told Sakura told Nekomaru told Akane told Teruteru told Mikan told Hiyoko told Mahiru that Sayaka tried to get with Makoto but he rejected her.

 

This was probably the best news I could have heard!

 

Normally I would have just been bitching to Mukuro about Sayaka doing her routine _-right in front of my face-_ when really she was a few rows away or whatnot, but this time I had some genuine news that I could pester her about.

 

So, class started and Ms Genalicious was nowhere to be seen, _-jk-_ she was everywhere to be seen. Literally, up in all our faces about this photo album that she wanted because she had _-no-_ photos of our class yet, and by _-no-_ she meant approx. 4 a day for the past month.

 

The rest of the class was there and Taka was going round with that camera or whatnot but I was too caught up in bitching to Mukuro to notice. So, while I was telling her about what Sayaka told Aoi told Sakura told Nekomaru told Akane told Teruteru told Mikan told Hiyoko told Mahiru told me about Sayaka being rejected by Makoto, Mukuro told me about what Sayaka told Makoto told Hajime told Kazuichi told Sonia told Ibuki told Sayaka then Ibuki got confused and told Mukuro that Sayaka now has a crush no _-get this-_ Leon Kuwata. I’ve barely ever seen them interact, but this did give me prime opportunity to bug Mukuro about something I’ve been dying to bug her about _-well, I say that but I have basically every day up until now so… shut up-_.

 

So now Sayaka has a crush on Leon, there’s only one person standing in Mukuro’s way, Kyoko. The moment I said it Mukuro immediately went on the defensive and started blushing -totally hiding it- whilst still in utter denial.

 

I got so caught up in nudging Mukuro I forgot ‘bout Genalicious’ photos and Hiro was shouting something or other at us. _-He better not_ be _talking about me-_.

 

This was about the time when Makoto popped in and there, right there I saw Mukuro melt into a little pile of wet, wet water at the sight of him, but froze when she saw I knew what she was thinking.

 

So Makoto started taking photos which got Mukuro _-very interested indeed-_ about being in them. Genalicious was going to be in it, but she had to go get Akane off the roof _-again-_ , I mean, she is the Ultimate Daredevil, but one of the other teachers could try getting her off sometimes. Turns out no one else knew about her talent, but I guess I was the only one who would have been on a shoot with her before, except maybe Sayaka, but she didn’t know either, _-weird-_.

 

After a few more photos Hina shouted at us to go up to the pool. _-Insert ringing alarm bells here-_. So turns out she wants to _-show off-_ the pool by having us _-swim-_ and _-splash about-_ by the pool. _-Please note ALL the sirens blaring away- -Reference photoshoot in just a few hours- -=Emphasis reference to unwettable hair lotion=-._

 

So Hina held open the door to the changing rooms and once all the girls were in _-wait, no Chihiro wasn’t there-_ we started changing, _-jk ultimate bitching competition-_. So it ended rather… _-interestingly-_ but we soon left the changing rooms and left Hina to _-recover-_ before she ran out, and ran back in again and ran back out with the camera.

 

So, first things first, hair. Must not get it wet _– must not get it_ wet _–_ must not get it wet. One foot, two feet _– is my hair wet? –_ no? good.

 

This dragged on going deeper, and deeper into that pit of death to hair lotion until I was finally standing on the bottom of the pool.

 

I had literally just put my other fucking foot on to the fucking ground and I shit you not, that fucker Leon came at me _-=oh get your mind out the gutter=-_ and got me soaking wet _-do I really have to say it again?-_ completely ruining my hair, making me let out an ear piercing scream. That freaking Leon.

 

I stormed out of there and back into the changing rooms. I can’t believe that Leon would dare do that! What was he even trying to do? Like hit on me or something?

 

I swear I’ll get back at him someday. But forget about that fucker, I’ve gotta get back to saving this mess.

 

First things first, hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to post, but not only life but my lack of wifi got in the way... :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the delay and I hope to be posting regularly (I know last time I said this but I swear I am not planning on going somewhere without wifi anytime soon. I have too many projects that I am too excited to be working on right now.)
> 
> Byee!


End file.
